A NEW START
by fallen-angel's-halo
Summary: Years before the Kira Case, L is staying at Wammy's for a vacation, Rosa-Rai Waters, a relation of Roger's, turns up on the scene after running from the FBI. With someone as smart and twice as motivated as him, L may have met his match, or his soulmate
1. New Arrival

1. NEW ARRIVAL

"Hey, she's waking up?" Lily asked, putting her colouring pencil back in the tin.

"I think she is" Robert confirmed, looking up towards the sofa. The blanket shifted slightly, letting out a small groan. Lily giggled.

"She's a light-sleeper, isn't she?" she asked, popping a jelly bean into her mouth, chewing contemptely.

"Yeah, but she look in a great deal of pain when we found her" Robert comtemplated, copying Lily and throwing a jelly bean into his mouth.

"Where must she have come from to be injured like that?" she inquired, changing her position so her legs were out infront of her. He frowned and turned his gaze towards the bundle on the furniture.

"Nothing's of certain, but but wherever she was, it wasn't good".

More shuffling and groans came from the blanket. It slide off the sofa a small bit, revealling a pair of small, delicate feet.

"Are we being too loud, Robert?" Lily asked. He turned to her with a qustioning gaze.

"No, we're being quite quiet actually" he said. He patted her on the legs and pulled himself into a standing position. He wiggled his foot as if he had pins and needles then shook it out gently.

The floorboards creaked as he walked towards the sofa. He hunched over a little to see better. He took a deeper breath as he pulled the cover away.

The girl was dozing, her black hair streaked with purple was falling across her face. The red in her cheeks was fading with contact with the milder air. Robert pulled the blanket down further. Her shoulder was bruised, tinged with a purple-brown colour.

"She's still asleep. That bruise on her shoulder's nasty though" he explained, pulling the cover back to her neck.

"That's good. You know, maybe we should tell Roger about her . . " Lily trailed off, biting her bottom lip and looking out of the window from across the room.

"No" Robert said forcefully, turning and looming over her.

"But why? Can we not just tell -" Lily stopped in her tracks.

The door had opened to reveal a slim frame hunched in the doorway. Robert closed his mouth and pulled the cover over the girl's head, making it appear like a bundle of bedcovers.

"My apoligies for barging in like this, but maybe my curiosity got the better of me" he said. Robert held his breath at the voice. Lily just froze in place. They knew that voice.

"May I ask who you're hiding under that bedcloth?" he continued, shuffling in slowing, pointing a long finger at the sofa. Robert breathed a sigh of defeat. Lily was still frozen.

"Fine, I knew someone would find out eventually" Robert sighed. The voice became a figure in the dimly lit room.

_Why did you have to find out first, L? You'll just go and tell Roger. _Lily was fixed on his gaze. He walked up to the bundle on the sofa and stood for a moment, hunched over the bed linen, taking in the atmosphere. Then slowly, ever so gently, with just his fingertips, he pulled the cover back. His eyes widen in slight suprise. The girl had turned onto the shoulder that was bruised and immediately tried to flip over. At the touch of their skin, her eyes shot open.

GIRL'S POV

He was hanging over me, his large grey eyes absorbing my every movement. And possibly my every thought. It was disturbing but I never scream at these things. I started to take in the atmosphere. Mmm . . . sweet. I knew the exact smell. It's . . . cheesecake. Strawberry cheesecake. My favourite. But . . this guy smelt of it. I liked the feel of that moment, that exact moment, but I knew I had to move. My shoulder killed. I wiggled a little, using my feet to push myself up into a sitting position. He moved cautiously, taking a step back away from me. I scanned the room, taking every detail and remembering it. Then I started to get flashes of mermory. Or were they mermories? A hotel room. Bathroom. Blood. Water. The knife. Droplets of liquid dripping from every object. I brought my hands to my temples, rubbing them gently. I wanted the flashing to stop. The images to stop. Just all this pain to stop.

"Are you okay, Miss?" said a small timid voice from the floor. I looked round to the rug on the floor. A small, cute curl-covered face filled my vision. She smiled at me, quetioning. I dropped my hands in my lap. But as I opened my mouth, I froze. What do I say? What do I do after this? They were obviously hiding me from this man. But why? By then I had thought of a battle plan.

"Yes, I think I am. Ouch" I said, craning my neck to try and see my shoulder. It was starting to match my hair.

"That's how we found you" a voice said behind me. I swiveled so my feet were grazing the floor. A younger boy was standing there, leaning against a small armchair. He looked up at me, pushing his glasses up the brigde of his nose

"I'm Robert, by the way. I thought I'd introduce myself since you might be here for a while, just looking at the bruise on you shoulder". He pointed at my left shoulder. I went to touch it with my fingertip, when I felt somethingelse. Another hand. I looked round. The guy I first saw, he had stopped my hand. I looked at him, tilting my head slightly, questioningly. He moved my hand away, dropping it onto my lap. He tilted his head to match mine. His hair lighten slightly, where he had tilted his head. The raven black bangs hung, un-brushed in all directions, falling the way he moved. It was interesting.

"Don't touch it, you'll leave fingerprints" he said, crouching onto the opposite end of the sofa I was sitting on. He gave me a knowing glare. Like he knew something I didn't.

"You can called me Ryuzaki" he informed, switching his glare towards the window. I nodded approvingly.

"So, Robert, Ryuzaki . . . " I was cut short by the girl laying on the floor. She giggled insanely.

"And I'm LILY!" she introduced, flinging her legs around and flipping herself onto her back. She was really cute. She couldn't have been more than about nine or ten. She giggled again. It was like looking at a rainbow. Her face was covered in streaks of highlighter pens and her fingers were the same. She had obviously been colouring for a while.

"Nice to meet you, Lily" I said calmly. Her smile grew. I recognised her from somewhere, but where from, I didn't know.

"Jelly bean? Lemon drop? Or are you not a sweets person?" she continued, holding a bowl out in front of me. It was filled to the brim with sweets. All the ones I liked.

"Thank you" I thanked her, pulling out a lemon drop. I stared at it for a moment. I didn't recognise the style, it was new to me. But it was a lemon drop, and I was craving the sugar. After plopping it in my mouth, I felt it fizz on my tongue. Heaven.

"May I ask what your name is?" Robert asked, coming closer to me. I thought carefully about my next answer. Do I tell them? I guess I should. They might need medical records or something.

"I'm Rosa-Rai Waters, pleasure to meet you all" I said, giving a small bow "But you can called me Rai".

"The pleasure's all ours" Ryuzaki said, changing his gaze towards me. His gaze cut through me. He DID know something. I knew it.

"Now, where did you find her, Robert" he asked, looking past me. I heard the thoughtful breath Robert took.

"Down near the forest. I didn't realize she was there till we took a closer look" he explained, walking and sitting next to Lily, in my view. He took a jelly bean and chewed it "Why? Are you deducting again?". Ryuzaki shrugged. He was strange. For a younger guy, he was mature. But it was definately just another layer that he'd created. As well as being a strange Personal Space Invader.

"You must be the girl Roger was speaking to on the phone, correct?" he asked, leaning in slightly towards me. Lily was intrigued with his interested. She was giggling more.

"I was looking for Roger, yes" I anwsered, slightly disturbed. He's good. Too good.

"Should I escort you to his office?" Robert asked, standing up and offering a hand. I shook my head, standing up. I came to his nose height. One and a half inches off. Oh, I feel short now. Suddenly my balance took a tumble. I fell foward, my knee buckling from underneath me. I threw my arms foward, trying to break my fall. This made my shoulder burn and ache like the hinges on the gates of hell.

"Got ya" he said, with a small chuckle. I opened my eyes. The floor. But not touching me. A good half a metre away. What? I looked up. Ryuzaki holding me up on the left arm. And Robert holding the right.

"Umm, maybe yo-o-u could help m-m-e up?" I stuttered, trying my hardest on push myself up, but it was no use. My shoulder had relaxed so much I couldn't move it.

"Maybe we should take her to Roger" Lily said, twisting her hair around her finger nevrously "I did say this before".

"You're right. She need medical attention" Robert said, pulling me up with Ryuzaki.

"No, I don't. I just need a good massage" I said stubbornly, staggering a bit to my left. Lily looked at me concerned.

"L . . . Ryuzaki. You take her" she said, propping me up slightly. He turned to her with a dark glare.

"And why, may I ask, should I take her?" he questioned, standing completely still.

"Because you woke her up. Yeah, you can tell Roger we found her and hid her, but you woke her up" Robert explained, his plascid tone changing to a stern one.

"And you're the only one who could carry her the whole way" Lily noted, looking to her feet. I could see she was trying to conceal a smile. She saw something I didn't. Oh I wish somethings people would let me in on secrets. Maybe I would of gotten here unharmed.

"Okay, if you insisted, but don't blame me when you hear a scream from the bottom of the corridor" Ryuzaki said, sarcastically but defeatedly. He my non-injured arm so I would come closer to him. Wonderful. Creepy and silently commanding. In a flash, he had pulled and manovered me onto his back. He pulled himself out of his hunch and up to full height. He must have been about 5ft 8, 5ft 9. Another three or four inches. Now I really feel short. He started to shuffle out of the door, taking me with him. He mumbled something to the children in a language my brain couldn't translate, which was a pity, because I did know a lot of languages. 12 in fact. He gently gripped the handle and pulled the door to. Was he planning to be silent the whole way? I couldn't help but ponder more about him. He was . . interesting. A strawberry cheesecake smelling, large grey eyed, raven black haired mystery to me. Not to mention I think I might end up living with him. The other two were of less important to me at this time. But I wondered. I wanted to know more. I needed to know.


	2. I was found

2. I WAS FOUND

3RD PERSON POV

Ryuzaki was silent as he and Rai made their way down the large, victorian hallway. Rai was becoming quite frustrated in the silence. It was like a time bomb. She knew that he was inquistive, and he had questions. When they made eye contact for the first time, the two dark eyes he possessed held so many questions. So much wonder. She needed to break that silence.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, leaning her head over his shoulder slightly. He looked out of the corner of his eye towards her, shrugging a little.

"If you must" he answered, slowly swinging his head back to its original lowly hung position.

"You smell gorgeous" she stated, smelling the air around her "like strawberry cheesecake. Really sweet". She sighed dreamily and dropped her head onto his shoulder. He shuddered slightly, almost impossible to notice.

"Thank you" he said, lowering his voice to almost a whisper "but that's likely when you've been eating sweet things all day". She looked him questioningly.

"All day? What time is it?" Rai asked, looking around for a clock on the wall.

"I would make it about 6:48pm. You've been asleep for a while" he explained. He was creepy to Rai, yes. But he was amazing.

"Wow, that's new" she said, relaxing a bit more, getting quite comfortable where she was.

"What is?" he asked, his hair falling into his eyes.

"That a grown man can eat sweet things all day" she explained, giggling to herself. He gave a small low chuckle "but I do that too. So maybe I'll join you some time" she laughed. He looked at her with a smile trying to creep onto his face.

"The pleasure's all mine" he said. He looked left for a moment then stopped dead. The forces shook Rai slightly and caused her to immediately flick her gaze in the direction Ryuzaki was looking. A wood laid next to them, with a brass-coloured handle.

"He's in there" Ryuzaki said, lowering her feet to the ground. Rai was nervous, biting her nails as he lowered her. She stood up straight, shaking herself off. She didn't realise that sleeping would get so much dirt on you. He must have notice her sudden change in emotion.

"Something bothering you?" he asked. She flipped her head round to face him. He had hunched over, back to how she first saw him. Their eyes met, him holding her gaze, her unabled to look away. She took in another cheesecake smelling sniff.

"Nothing" she said, slightly breathless with the lack of space between them "well, nothing of your concern". She swiftly turned back toward the door. Gripping the handle with iron force, she twisted it sharply. It creeked ajar. She took a deep breath and slowly pushed it open.

Roger sat on a large office chair behind a enomorous red mahogany desk that could have swallowed the chair hole. He was writing across some papers, possibly signing some documents or reports. At the sound of the creek, he looked up at the door.

"Yes?" he mumbled, more concerntration on the papers than his words. She pushed the door open a little more.

"Um, Roger?" she stated, giving a questioning look towards him.

"Yes?" he asked, straighting up and looking forward. His expression changed to surprise.

"It's me" she said, slightly giggling, leaning against the door.

"Oh my! Well if it isn't my little Rosa-Rai!" he beamed, getting up from his seat and making his way around his chair-swallowing desk. Rai glowed excitment. She ran up to him, throwing her hands around his neck. She didn't know how much that would hurt.

She quinced, feeling the pain in her shoulder overload her system. She was ready to pass out, but her relief overided the pain. She leaned back slightly. A smile spread across his face.

"When did you get here?" he asked, beaming at her with much delight. She lowered her head, growing very quiet. Roger's smile disappeared.

"I didn't arrived. I was found".


	3. Who asked you?

3. WHO ASK YOU?

3RD PERSON POV

"Roger, I'm sorry, but those agents were tailing me. . . I ditched the car . . they didn't stop . . I could only just remember my way here through the forest . . I only just got away" she trailed off, fiddling with a lock of slightly-frizzed hair. Roger frowned sympathically and held her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay. You're here, now. We're going to look after you" he comforted, leading her to a armchair in the far corner. She whimpered slightly, sitting down on the chair, pulling her knees to her chin, hugging her legs. Ryuzaki brought his thumb to his mouth and started nibbling on the nail. She looked up towards Roger. Switching glances between Roger and Ryuzaki, she smiled. A confused look came from both of them.

"Nice to get some wanted attention for once" she giggled. Roger smiled.

"Good to know you're seeing the bright side, my girl" he replied, sitting back behind his desk.

"So, who were they this time?" he asked, pulling out a laptop from the undertable of the desk.

"FBI. Definately FBI. They have this idea that I'm the criminal here" she thought aloud. She brought a finger to her lip.

"But I can't blame them. Alot points towards me. But it just . . just. ." she trailed again. Her finger hadn't move. She was still thinking deep.

"What, Rosa?" Roger asked, his tone corncerned.

"I just don't understand their motives. Why would I work with them on some many cases and assignments and then completely flip the situation and say I was their main suspect? Something doesn't quite fit . . . ." she went back into deep thought. She dropped her head onto her knees and hugged her knees instead. Ryuzaki was intridued by her behaviour.

"Maybe because the evidence points towards you but it's been set up that way. Someone's led you into a trap?" Ryuzaki suggested, taking his thumb out of his mouth to speak. Rai looked up. Ryuzaki was more or less in the exact same position as she was. She used all in her power to keep her jaw from dropping.

"Who asked you?" Rai practically demanded, not moving a inch from her position. Ryuzaki pointed an almost astonished glance in her direction.

"Excuse me?" he asked, ready to stand up.

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion, so, if you don't mind, you might want ot keep those opinions to yourself" she explained, shifting herself to cross her legs in the chair. Roger eyed the two of them cautiously. Rosa-Rai was always someone to start a fight with the wrong person.

"Well, you could keep your thought trail to yourself" Ryuzaki retorted, leaning back on the chair he had made himself comfortable on. She grumbled into her knees.

"Well, you didn't have to come in here, y'know" she replied, an edge of anger hinted in her tone. He leaned forward, grabbing the edge of the sofa.

"And not be a good host? Never" he replied sarcastically. Rai growled in annoyance, pushing herself out of her seat.

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut" she growled forcefully, leaning forward to stress her words.

"And why would that be?" he chuckled, a smile playing on his lips. She scowled. Throwing herself out of the chair, she ran in front of him, startling him so much he dropped back into the seat. She uses her body weight to push his knees down to the chair.

"I'm not the type of person you should be messing with" she stated, pushing her knees into his thigh "so I would shut up, or I might be the last face you ever see". She pulled him up by the collar of his T-shirt. He pulled a face as his face broke the flow of her breathing.

"That's enough, the pair of you!" Roger yelled, pulling Rai back by the shoulders. Rai groaned in pain as Roger made contact with her bruised shoulder. She held his collar a second more, then release, practically throwing him back into the seat. Ryuzaki gasped at the sudden drop, but pulled himself to standing instantly.

"Roger, tell this miserable twat to stop irritating me!" she seethed, trying to pull away from his grip. Ryuzaki tutted slowly, as if speaking to a child and patted her on the head.

"Seems like the little girl's getting her punishment" he smirked trimphantly, pulling himself up to full height. Rai snapped.

"Do not think that a few inches of extra leverage is going to save you from a good ass-kicking! That wasn't an empty threat y'know!" she screamed, throwing a flaming stare in his direction. He caught this stare and locked it. She couldn't look away. It was like fire being put out by water.

"Ryuzaki, you provoked her. I suggested you leave" Roger suggested, nodding towards the door as he (more or less) dragged her back to the chair she was sat in.

GIRL POV

No-one was to undermine me and get away with it. I took a deep breath and sighed. Lowering my head and tilting it towards Roger.

"Roger, it's okay" I said, as coolly as I could muster "let me go. I overreacted". I heard the cogs in his brain ticking. But no-one would notice the flame in my eyes return when my head was down. Reluctantly, he let go. Now my chance. I stepped forward, fiddling with the bottom of my top. Might look like I don't like losing. But I don't lose.

"Look, Ryuzaki, I'm . . . I'm sorry" I stuttered. Play the innocent. I clenched my fist in front of me. 3 . 2 . 1. I threw the hardest punch I could get away with. My shoulder throbbed with pain, but Ryuzaki's stomach did the same. And a good job it did and all. He froze mid breath and collaspes onto my other shoulder.

"Sorry God made you an arse" I whispered into his ear, so close to him I could feel into his thoughts. Roger's gasp from behind me comfirmed what I had done. I couldn't help gasping myself. I actually did that. I practically paralyzed him. Oh dear. I wasn't supose to do anything to hurt them. Now look.

Mental Note: When I make a promise to myself, _keep it!_

"Is Ryuzaki okay? Rosa, speak to me. This is serious!" Roger yelled. Oh, he was speaking to me?

"He's . . . breathing". What? That's all I can say now?

"He's breathing? That's it?" Roger asked. I turned to face him, a collaspe Ryuzaki still on my shoulder.

"Show me where his room is and I'll undo the damage. It's the least I can do, since it's my damage" I instructed. Roger just nodded and opened the door to let me out. I pulled Ryuzaki onto my safe shoulder and follow Roger. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Getting to Know You

_HELLO! I thought I better write something on the front end of this chapter. Well HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope everyone has a good year, with good fun and good fortune. Now Chapter 4. Ryuzaki get his own POV OOOoooOOOO ._

_Thx for the one review i got. BTW Diclaimer: I only own the Robert, Lily and Rosa-Rai. NOT Death Note_

_ENJOY!_

4. Getting To Know You

RYUZAKI POV

I could hear muffled voices to my left. I couldn't quite pin-point my location, which wasn't the biggest thing on my agenda. What was, was this burning, throbbing pain in my abdomin. Well, the best things now is to list what I know about this:

1. I was definately alive

2. I think I was punched just under the ribs

3. That girl! It was that girl's doing, that Rosa-Rai Waters . . .

She's familar to me. Where have I met her before? More importantly, _why_ have I met her before? Time to get some answers. I tried to sit up but the pain just increased in my abs. I groaned aciddently.

The muffled voices got louder. They were talking about awakening. That probably meant me. Then shuffling. Movement. And the click of a door handle. Someone was leaving. But who was there in the first place? This was becoming iritating. Difficulty getting up, difficulty gaining any knowledge of the situation. And they call this a holiday?

Suddenly a shock of ice replaced the hot, throbbing pain, jolting my systems into action. My reflexes immediately flicked my eyes open and threw me up, grabbing whatever was freezing my veins. My heart was pumping at a rapid rate, from the shock I believed. But it didn't slow after what I'd seen myself do.

GIRL POV

He clamped onto my hand like his life depended on it. I couldn't help but let a little giggle out. He freaked out over the ice that I had been appliying to his swelling for about an hour. Must have been out cold when I applied it last.

"You can let go now" I chuckled. His eyes were wide with either embarrassment, suprise or shock. Probably all three just looking at him. I pulled the ice away from the swelling when he released. He winced and grabbed his bruise.

"Bad idea" he whipsered, and practically threw himself back onto the bed. He groaned in agony again, turning his head to one side to face me.

"And to what do I owe you this pleasure?" he murmured. I giggled. This wouldn't the worse thing I've done to him.

"To hold still" I replied, leaning forward with the ice above him. He frowned. I couldn't help smiling. He winced again as I put the ice on his bruise. I laughed quite loud that time. He scowled at me.

"You're taking pleasure in this, aren't you?" he asked, tensing as I move the ice down his abs.

"Every minute, darling" I giggled. He looked down at my hand, his eyes widened a fraction.

"What happened to my shirt?" he asked, with a slight embarrassed tone. I had to laugh at that one.

"At the end of the bed. It was getting in the way" I explained pointing to the white bundle behind me. He sighed a little. It wasn't relief. It was something else. But that aside. . .

"May I ask you something?" I asked, not even looking up at him.

"I assume that wasn't your question, so yes, what is it?" he replied, his tone dripping sarcasm.

"Oh ha ha. Anyway, what martial art do you do?" I asked bluntly. He took in a sharp breath.

"What would make you think I do a martial art?" he asked. He tensed again as I move the ice back to the bruising. Right, an explanation.

"Well" I explained "You're slim, for a 5'9, 5'10 guy, but you're stance shows core strength. Your muscle definition shows you've been doing something that strengthens the muscles but doesn't build thick muscles" I trailed a finger across his abs "That's how I _know_. So you mind telling me?". He gave me a look I couldn't avoid. A 'do I have to?' look. A devilish smile spread across my face. He groaned miserablely.

"Capoeira" he grumbled. I had to smile.

"I thought so" I beamed "I'm glad I can be smart sometimes". I looked up at his face. He was staring at me. Had he been staring at me the whole time?

"How long?" I asked. He took a thoughtful second.

"8 years" he answered. I nodded. But something was still on my mind.

"How old are you?" I had to ask.

"19. And you?" he replied.

"Same as you" I answered "Nice to get to know you". I halled myself off the bed and made my way to the door.

"I should let you rest" I said, opening the door "I'll be back in about hour, maybe two, to check on the bruising". He nodded.

"Look Ryuzaki, I am truly sorry. I don't know what came over me" I apologized. He lifted a hand.

"Apology accepted" he stated in a monotone. I smiled. That the first thank you I've received in a while.

I mouthed a thank you and closed the door behind me.


	5. Meeting Old Friends

_Me: Heyah everyone! I have finally, after a struggle for inspiration, finished Chapter 5. And yes, it may be ever so slightly rubbish. I can't write properly at the moment. Going back to school after a extended holiday due to snowfall like we haven't seen in years, My Brain Has Turned To Mush_

Rosa: I agree

Me: Rosa! When did you get here?

Rosa: When you invited me in

Me: Right . . . . 

Rosa: No copyright infringements intended. Only characters owned by C are Me, Etsumi, Robert and Lily

Me: Yeah! What she said. Enjoy the chapter! (I hope :) )

* * *

5. Meeting Old Friends

3RD PERSON POV

Rai walked down the hall and into Roger's office. She leaned the door shut and gave a deep sigh.

"How is he?" he asked. He was sitting back behind his desk, flicking through notes from something or the other.

"Awake and recovering" she answered. She went back to the armchair she first sat in. She crossed her legs and leaned on crossed arms.

"That's good. Thank you, Rosa" thanked Roger, looking up towards her "I was wondering, Rai. What got into you? You're never like that, towards anyone". Her eyes flickered up in Roger's direction.

"He called me short. I don't take kindly to being undermine by boys" she explained. Roger wagged a finger at her.

"That's not showing a sense of control, dear" he tutted. She gasped sarcastically. She chuckled the exhale.

"Well, he wasn't any better. Little boys shouldn't be let near girls like me" she continued, sitting herself upright.

"He not little. He taller _and_ older than you" Roger corrected and went back to work. Her expression changed to interested.

"By how much?" she asked. She watched the cogs turning in his brain, weighing up the answer.

"About 6 months" he answered. She shurgged and dropped back into the chair.

"Okay . . .maybe not so little" she admitted. Roger chuckled. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"Roger grumbled, getting back to his work. The door opened a crack and a tan girl with a hot pink, chin-length bob poked her head through the door. She had a nervous expression.

"Hey Roger. I heard about L. Just wanted to know if he was okay" she trailed off, when her eyes fell on Rai. Her eyes lit up.

"RaiRai! Oh My God!" she screamed and ran towards her. Rai's eyes lit up with the same light.

"Etsumi! OMG, I've missed you so much!" Rai shouted back, pulling her into a tight embrace. Etsumi hugged back, jumping up and down with excitment. Rai was doing the same.

"How long has it been, Etsu?" Rai asked her, letting go and trying to catch her breath.

"Too long, my friend, WAY too long" she replied. She let out the biggest grin.

"What did you do to your hair?" Rai asked, picking a bang from Etsumi's face.

"I could ask you the same thing! Addicted to colour, aren't we?". She nudged Rai's arm a little.

"Damn straight" Rai replied, with a gleeful smile. Then she pulled a thoughtful face.

"What did you come in here for anyway?" Rai asked, still thoughtful. Etsumi sighed.

"To see if L is okay, why?" Etsumi explained. Rai pulled a face.

"Who?" she asked, geniune confusion covered her face. Etsumi brought her finger to her chin.

"You haven't met him?" she asked. Rai shook her head.

"Description?" Rai asked. Etsumi kept her finger to her chin.

"Umm, black, messy hair. Probably in a white shirt and jeans. Grey eyes . . " she explained, motioning all the time to match with her words. Rai gasped, then put on a confused face again.

"Ryuzaki?" Rai said, tilting her head a little. Etsumi nodded.

"Yeah, that's it" she confirmed. Rai's shock was hidden at all. She gasped again.

"So . . you mean . . . he's . . . I'm . . Hell no, I've got explaining to do" she stated, and started marching out of the room. Etsumi was suprised, but followed suit. Rai crossed her arms throw herself down the corridor. Etsumi was finding it hard to keep up.

"What's going on?" she yelled. Rai flicked her head round.

"To sort out some misunderstandings" she beamed, and stopped dead in front of one room. She shoved the door open and bursted in, unannouced. Ryuzaki could of jump a mile high, but restricted himself to off the bed. Rai grinned uncontorlling, fists leaning on hips, feet shoulder width apart.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm R" she introduced, dropping herself onto his bed, holding her hand out, waiting for him to return the handshake. Ryuzaki hand to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm R. The one you had to argue for a case with. You know me, 'Kitamura choose me for a reason, and I think the FBI will choose me for that same reason'. I understand why we didn't get along before" she explained, still keeping her hand out. Ryuzaki brought his hand to hers and shook it gently.

"Right, so how else do I know you?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Etsumi sat on a chair on the other side of the room and listen tentatively.

"Well, ten years ago was the last time I was here" she continued to explain " When I was 9. It's was the summer and I came to stay for two weeks while my parents were still working. Roger was the only person available to look after me. When I got here, I met Etsumi. We've been best friends ever since" she winked over at Etsu. She laughed.

"Got that right, mate!"

"I met you a day later. You said your name was L, but I didn't believe you. I said I was Wami-Rai Rin. W.R.R. But a few years later, I had to have a name change due to my career. So I'm now Rosa-Rai Waters. R.R.W. I was easier just to reverse the intials. You see why you know me?"

"Yes. Infact, I came to that conclusion faster than you explained. I just didn't fancy getting punched again" he chuckled. Rai laughed smally.

"Right, whatever. I barely recognised you, though. I only realized who you were when you woke up so suddenly after I put the ice of that bruise of your's. I remember the first time I did that" she trailed off, dropping back on the bed, her hands behind her head.

"Oh My God, I remember that! He was steaming" Etsumi beamed, graping her arms over the end of the bed. Ryuzaki raised his eyebrow again.

"Who would that be?" he asked, leaning forward onto his toes.

"You! You idiot! Don't you remember?" Etsumi laughed questioningly. He brought his thumb to his lips.

"I don't recall anything of the sort" he answered.

"Oh yay! I love meeting up with old friends!" Rai exclaimed.

Etsumi and Rai giggled in delight while Ryuzaki sat quietly, listening to them reminising late into the night.

* * *

_I hope you like this chapter. I'm slighty stubbed for words at the moment, but I'll get to grips with everything again, don't worry._

_Music Playlist:_

_Skye Sweetnam - I don't care_

_Skye Sweetnam - Shot to Pieces_

_Trapnest - Wish (Written for the anime NANA)_


	6. Kids of Wammy's

_Me: Hello! It's taken me a while to get this chapter done. I have this habit of messing up stories within the first 10 chapters, therefore, it did take me a while to finish. And apart from that, it's a long chapter, as you'll find out._

_Rosa: So what she's going to do is write a recap at the beginning of the next chapter, for without the brain capacity to continue_

_Me: You don't sound too chipper today._

_Etsu: She's sick_

_Me: I didn't invite you here_

_Rosa: No, you didn't, I did._

_Me: Whatever :(_

_Estu: DISCLAIMER: fallen-angel's-halo does not own death note. She does own the plot and the OCs though_

_Me: What she said. Enjoy, darlings!

* * *

_

6. Kids of Wammy's

GIRL POV

Oww. What's with this buzzing? Right at the back of my head. It's really annoying. I opened my eyes. It was still quite dark. Oh wait. That's a blanket. Okay. removing the blanket. Wow, bright light. Hurting my eyes. I groaned and pulled the cover back.

"Good morning" said a voice next to me. I threw the blanket down to my waist and sat up, using my arms for support. I looked round the room. I was sleeping on the bed and Etsumi was lying at the end of it. She was curled up loosely, her hair falling into her face. I smiled. She still slept the same. I looked around the rest of the room. It was littered with sweet wrappers and plates covered with the remninses of different cakes and pastries. Whoever's room this is, they are going to be in deep . .

"Sleep well?" said the preson again. I turned to face the sound. Oh. Right. Ryuzaki.

"Yeah, I guess" I said, stretching my arm up above me. I groaned a little and drooped down lying my head on my knees. I looked down at my legs.

"What the -? Who's is this?" I gasped, grabbing the nightdress I just realized I was wearing. He flicked his head round to face me. The dark rims his eyes had were fading slightly, like dark waterproof make-up. Not that I thought it was make-up. What kind of guy would do that?

"Etsumi gave it to you. She thought you might need something to sleep in" he replied, looking back to the laptop he had sitting in front of him.

Good old Etsu. She's always helping me out. I dropped back onto the bed.

"Were we a bit, umm, hyper last night?" I asked. I kinda couldn't remember what happened but, he'd tell me.

"Yes, you were, and after the midnight feast, doublely so" he said, picking up a cup of tea and taking a quisk slurp. I had to giggle. I never EVER did things like that. Well, I haven't in a while. And I mean YEARS.

"Yay, fun. Haven't had that sort of fun for quite some time" I said, looking over to see what he was doing. He was shutting it down.

"I seemed so" he replied. He shut the laptop and pushed it away from him.

"So . . when were you planning on telling me?" I asked. He tilted his head towards me.

"Telling you what?" he asked. Telling you what?! Well, maybe telling me that you're that jack arse L that sabotage my entire FBI investigation, that's what!

"That you're L" I said. I could see his brain jump around inside his skull. It made me want to laugh.

"Umm . . " he stuttered. I shrugged.

"I don't mind. I know now" I stated. There was a knock at the door then. I sat up, about to get up and open the door, but L beat me to it.

"Come in" he said.

"Hope you're decent" shouted a voice from the other side of the door. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes. All three of us" he groaned. Obviously a regular occurence. The door creaked open and Robert poked his head in.

"Breakfast is ready. You may want to send these two downstairs" he motioned towards me and Etsu. I fake pouted.

"We have names, you know" I gasped. Robert smirked a little and nodded at me.

"Morning, Rai" he chuckled. I smiled childishly and waved at him.

"Morning, Robert" I beamed. He nodded at L and closed the door.

"You better get dressed" L said, picking up his laptop and beginning to shuffle across the room, avoiding wrappers and plates scattered across the ground.

"In your room? Hell no! If you're going to be a perv, then go find another girl, or be 'K.O'-ed like yesterday" I yelled, throwing my fist on the bed, making myslef jump a little.

"That's not what I meant" he explained "Etsumi has clothes that will fit you". He placed the PC on the desk on the far side of the room. I could feel the offense evaporated of him. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. Jumped to conclusions is all" I apologised "Please judge me on what I just said. I'm not always like this. Alot has happened over the past week or so".

"Apology accepted, I'm not going to judge you, and I understand that you've been through alot, but *clears throat* in any case, someone of your intelligence should know when to keep your mouth shut" he answered, making his way back across the room. I took a deep breath.

"I'll take that as construtive critiscism" I said. I flicked my legs straight and kicked Etsu gently in the shin.

"Get up Etsu. Before I have to sit on you" I groaned, pushing myself up onto my knees and crawling over to her. I leaned into her ear.

"Breakfast time" I whispered. I looked down onto her face. A small smile spread across her face.

"Yeah. Food" she whispered. I giggled.

"I need some clothes. You mind being my personal dresser?" I asked. She sat up a little.

"You didn't need to ask. Let's go" she beamed. With that, she dragged me off and around the bed. Slightly flustered, I threw a wave at L. He chuckled and gave me a nod. Etsu dragged me out of the room and down the hall.

3RD PERSON POV

Rai and Etsu speed-walked down the hall.

"Do we have to go this fast?" Rai groaned, watching her hand being grabbed by Etsu's.

"Yes! We do! We're late as it is" she yelled, dragging her down the hall at a faster pace. She moaned miserbley. Etsu ran down the stairs, Rai stumbling along behind her. She felt slightly out of place here. Rai flicked her hair out of her face and followed Etsumi down the flight of stairs and ran down the second corridor to a pair of huge double doors. Etsu was standing impatiantly outside, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Took you long enough" she huffed. I gasped.

"Did I mention I hadn't been here in 10 years?" Rai breathed sarcastically, holding up her 8 fingers and 2 thumbs. Etsu pouted and stuck her nose in the air and stomped through the doorway. Rai jogged in, but stopped dead. She was surrounded by young faces. She looked round at each face in turn. 9 faces. 9 fresh faces, staring at her intensly. She took in a deep breath.

"Umm, Hi" she breathed, giving a wave to everyone in her sight. Smiles crossed the group's faces.

"Hey Everyone, may I introduce you to Rosa-Rai Waters, my best friend and your newest Wammy" Etsu introdued, grabbing onto Rai's shoulders from the back "Knock yourself out, babe" she whipsered into her ear. With a pat on the back, she marched off cheerily. Rai took a defeated sigh.

"Ok, who's first?" she sighed. There was an immediate uproar. Most of the kids were screaming to go first.

"Sssh, Ssshhh, calm down, calm down. I pick you!" Rai yelled. She pointed at a small blonde boy who was bouncing up and down like crazy.

"Yay!" he screamed, bounding up to her. He stuck his hand out infront of him.

"I'm Mello!" he beamed. Rai took his hand and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Mello" she smiled "Who else is there?". A red-head boy about the same size as Mello ran beside him.

"Me! Me! I'm Matt" he said confidently and took Rai's head and shook it.

"Hi, Matt" she replied, shaking his hand back. He grinned.

"Me next! Me next!". A little blonde girl slightly smaller than the 2 boys stepped inbetween them and stuck a hand out.

"Linda's my name. Hi!" she giggled. Rai beamed.

"Hey Linda" she shook her hand. She leaned back "You're so adorable!" Rai squeaked. Linda grinned uncontrollably.

"Thank You, Miss Rai-Rai" she bowed. Rai smiled.

"Ok, I think the lady wants to see a man" said a young man. His black hair fell into his face, and he flicked his fling out of the way. He pushed the boys out of the way using their foreheads.

"The name's Aston" he said smoothly, running a hand through his hair "It's a pleasure to be in the presence of such a beautiful soul". He bowed down and kissed her hand. Rai dramatically gasped and brought her hand to her heart.

"I'm touched. Such a moving phrase" she complimented. The brunette girl laughed, suprised at my statement.

"Don't believe him. He's a ladies-man" she snorted "*sing-song voice* You ARE 17, going on 22!". She laughed out again. The american accent set the tone with Rai.

"I'm Airi, Darlin'. Nice to meet you" she giggled. Rai shook her hand strongly.

"Rai, it's a pleasure" she smiled. She looked round the group again.

"Who's this?" she asked, walking over to a small white-haired boy sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Hi, I'm Rosa-Rai. What's your name, little one?" she asked, pulling a lock of hair away from his face. He looked up at her. Expressionless.

"Called me Near" he mumbled. She smiled weakly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Near. I have something for you" she said, and pulled a bracelet with a 'N' inprinted into the flat bead on the front. She took his hand and slipped it onto his wrist. He looked down at it, eyes wide with a sort of suprise. He looked up and smiled at her. She heard gasps behind her. She turned and was greeted by a sea of open jaws. She shrugged.

"What?" Rai asked. Airi gasped dramatically again.

"What she says. I have never made Near smile like that. So sincere" she stated, leaning down into Rai's face "You are my new favourite person".

"Well, maybe I will stay here. You guys look like alot of fun" Rai laughed.

"So, there's Mello, Matt, Linda, Aston, Airi and Near" she listed, pointing at each in turn "and Robert and Lily". She pointed at Lily and Robert sitting behind the others.

"How do YOU know THEM?" Aston asked, baffled. Rai scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"Umm, let me explain" Rai answered. The next few days would be tiring, that was for sure.

* * *

_That was interesting, now wasn't it?_

_Rosa: As always._

_Etsu: You portray me all wrong_

_Me: I write what I remember_

_Estu: Brain like a sieve, then_

_Me: Wathc it, you!_

_*CENSORED FIGHT SCENE*_

_Rosa: All reviews bothered to review all welcome too. Not the ones that don't. Okay, maybe them too. Anyone that appreciates a good story is welcome. And just for Daydreams Become Realities, we might bring back certain scenes from Chatper 4. *Hint, Hint* lolz. Bye, everyone!!! :)_


	7. The World of Criminals and Coverups

_ME: HELLO WORLD! It's Chapter 7. Quick to Upload, huh? Well, I got bored, and Matrix help me concentrate to type. I finally got over the Ten Chapter Screw Up (TCSU) and I got this up ASAP. I love my brain working._

_Rosa: We do too_

_Etsu: Yeah, we get something interesting going on in our lives._

_Me: You can do whatever you want when I'm not here_

_Rosa: Ah, No_

_Etsu: You locked me in a cupboard last time! :(_

_Me: You deserve it! Back-mouthing me and L!_

_Rosa: C does not own Death Note or Wammy's House, she does own the OCs and the Plotline._

_ME: ENJOY!_

_

* * *

**Recap:**_

"So, there's Mello, Matt, Linda, Aston, Airi and Near" she listed, pointing at each in turn "and Robert and Lily". She pointed at Lily and Robert sitting behind the others.

"How do YOU know THEM?" Aston asked, baffled. Rai scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"Umm, let me explain" Rai answered. The next few days would be tiring, that was for sure.

**"So, there's Mello, Matt, Linda, Aston, Airi and Near" she listed, pointing at each in turn "and Robert and Lily". She pointed at Lily and Robert sitting behind the others.**

**"How do YOU know THEM?" Aston asked, baffled. Rai scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously.**

**"Umm, let me explain" Rai answered. The next few days would be tiring, that was for sure.

* * *

**

7. The World Of Criminals and Coverups

3RD PERSON POV

Rai slumped onto the sofa in the lounge. She looked at the clock on the far wall. 5:03pm. Was it really that early? She defeatedly sighed and slumped even further into the chair. Where was a sugar rush when you needed it? She flicked a bit of hair from her face.

"I miss the buzz" she mumbled childishly, fiddling with the bottom of her T-shirt.

"What buzz?" a voice asked. She flicked her head round to face the sound. L stood hunched in the doorway, staring quizzingly at her.

"The sugar buzz I had this morning when I woke up" she explained, stretching her hand out infront of her. She gestured to the side of the sofa she wasn't occupied. He shuffled over and crouched onto the sofa.

"You don't eat like that usually? It seemed like you did" he said, slight suprise in his voice. She chuckled a little.

"I do . . . usually. But . . " she trailed off, pulling her legs up onto the sofa and crossing them.

"But?" he asked. She turned around to face him, leaning back on the arm of the chair.

"But after the FBI thing and BB . ." she gasped, covering her open mouth with her hand. He locked her into an intense stare.

"What did you say?" he asked, almost imtimidating.

_Crap, WHY did I say that? I'm such an idiot . . . _

She shook her head of thought and shook it again to prove her point.

"Nothing, forget I said anything" she stuttered. He leaned forward a bit.

"Tell me you were talking about someone else" he said sternly. She moved back a bit, giving a bit of space between them.

"How do you know were talking about the same person?" she asked timidly. He dropped forward onto his knees and pushed down on her knees.

"Because there's only one BB that would . . that could get you suspected by the FBI" he explained, looking away from her eyes "Beyond . . "

"Birthday" she finished his sentence. He shot a stare forward at her.

"How did you get involved with him?" he demanded, putting more pressure down on her legs. She shot out a sharp breath.

"It wasn't my fault. He just turned up" she explained, shrugging slightly.

"He doesn't just turn up like that" he retorted. Her eyes began to flame. She flicked her leg out, taking out his legs and let him drop onto of her, then she flipped him other onto the floor. He hit it with a thud. She could hear his shoulder blades hit too. She flipped over and stood above him.

"What gives you a right to say that? He appeared in LA didn't he?" she asked him confidently. He gave her a baffled stare.

"How did you know about LA?" he asked. She smirked.

"I have my sources" she sneered. He furrowed his brow. With that, he kicked her leg out from under her, dropping her inbetween him and the sofa. He flicked over so he was above her. She scowled.

"What did he do?" he demanded. He held her wrist down onto the floor.

"Why do you care?" she asked, trying to move him off, but she had no space to move.

"Because this was either tramatising for you, agravating for you and Beyond's still out there doing this to other people. Now tell me" he explained, taking a harder grip on her wrist. She winced a little.

"He . . He killed someone" she mumbled "Happy?". He locked the stare he shot at her.

"No" he stated "What did he do?". She sighed.

"He turned up at my house four days before. Said he was working across the road at the detective bureau. He wanted to rent the room we had spare. It was my parents' old house, so I didn't think to check him on that sort of things. He had nothing on the record he showed, so it was okay. And I wasn't staying too long so I didn't see the harm in it" she explained. He loosened his grip on her wrist. She mentally sighed in relief.

"He stayed for the first two days, no problems. Went to work at 8:30am and didn't get back till 6:30pm. We would sit and talk about anything and everything. It was fine. But on that thrid day . . he was late home. 9:04pm, he came back with someone. I sounded like a girl. The laughs were loud. She stayed the night, practically running out of the house that morning, but that night he brought her back again" she blinked back the tears pricking the back of her eyes. He took a certain sympathy and let her wrists go, dropping back onto his feet. She took a deep breath and halled herself to a comfortable sitting position.

"Nothing could have prepared me for that morning. I woke up in my bathroom. EVERYTHING was covered in blood. The walls. The ceilings. The bathtub. Dripping slowly but surely. It was him. I knew it. Ellion found me there and immediately called the police. When they took me in for questioning, they took no answer as a cause for further investigation and the evidence pointed at me" she sighed, looking down at the carpet. L cleared his throat.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting that sort of detail from a person such as R" he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Titles mean nothing. You don't get anything from a title" she replied. He glanced at her.

"A title like R?" he asked. She let out one small _ha_.

"A title like L?" she retorted. He chuckled at her reply and she laughed a little too.

"But, anyway, I couldn't take the police's crap anymore, so I ran. Well, drove. I took the car as far as I could go. Before the Police informed the FBI that they figured out I was R and that I ran. And apparently I'm a criminal. The FBI started hacking into the systems I was using in my car's mainframe I was using to contact you and Watari and Roger. Roger was the only one to answer my message. The other letters aren't in contact with me anymore. I ditiched the car at the forest behind the building but I only just got away. This is Terra Furmer for me. They can't get in. But they can track me and get a warrent. We need to cover my tracks, immediately, before they get to try" she trailed off, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt again.

"We should do that now" he suggested, standing up and holding out a hand. She took it gratefully and with the assistance she ahlled herself up to standing. Hunched over, L and Rai were the same height. She found this useful.

"Yay. This is interesting" she groaned a bit, as she took another glance round the room.

"What is?" he asked.

"I'm now an offical member of the World of Criminals and Coverups" she stated, but not at all proudly. He chuckled a little.

"Well, this hasn't been much of a vacation for me, thanks to you" he stated, shuffling away in what seemed to be his signature pose. She gasped.

"This was supose to be your holiday? Oh crap, I'm sorry, I've intrudied so much on you. Just shoot me now before I do anything else wrong" she apologized, bowing to him in the japanese way. He turned around to face her. He brought his hand up into the shape of a gun.

"Bang" he said. She dramatically clutched her chest and staggered.

"Oh My, God has bestilled thy aching heart" she breathed sarcastically. She walked up to him and pushed his hand down. She laughed. He chuckled beside her.

"I might use that later" he thought.

"Go ahead, most people use my ideas as their own anyways".

"C'mon Let's go" she said, grabbing his other hand and pulling him to the door. She pulled the door open and they dissappeared through the blackened doorway.

* * *

_Me: Well, maybe not 'SCENES FROM CHAPTER 7' but I will soon, don't worry. It's not the end of the world! Well maybe for some people :3 but it's okay. I will try to write more but I'm kinda stuck, with GSCE and BTEC choices at school. They're throwing the information down my throat. I went for an ICT taster lesson yesterday and found out that the IT department has a demon computer! DEMON!!! :O :o Sorry, Sorry, Okay. Composed. I gotta go, my bed is being very possessive this weekend . . . lolz :) BYE - ~C~_


	8. Midnight Terrors

_Me: Hello World! It's C back with her amazing writing skills. I wrote this in one night, BUT I thought I'd let people read my last chapter with time in between. The next chapters may be uploaded a little later than usual as I'm suffering from a little writer's block. Or sieved brain. Whichever got first dibs._

_Rosa: You said it *sighs* I'm hungry_

_Etsu: Let's get CAKE! hehe :)_

_Me: Okay, whatever._

_Rosa: Cake sounds good_

_Me: This is a sound booth. No food or drink._

_Etsu: Nothing stops you from eating in here._

_Me: It's my booth._

_Rosa: DISCLAIMER: C does not Death Note but owns the OCs and Plotline! Enjoy Chapter 8_

8. Midnight Terrors

RAI POV

I sat infront of the fireplace in the lounge, looking deep into the flames. It had been a very productive day, but I didn't want to sleep. Probably due to the fear of waking up in someone else bed again. Damn me for being such a heavy sleeper. It never helps. That's what got me in this situation. But it's not like I sleep alot anyway. When I do sleep, I sleep for ages. Probably why I don't sleep. But my parents weren't like that. My mum sleeps in for ages. My dad's just a secret sleeper. No-one sees him sleep and no-one sees him eat. He's like a super spy. I miss my dad. He was always there for me, no matter what. Him and Ellion. But Ellion comes with me on my missions and stays where I stay. She was appointed to me by Dad. She's been a family friend since forever. She's like an auntie to me. I used to call her auntie, way back when. But I contact her today. And I called her auntie. I could feel her smile through the phone. It was something I never notice with other people. Well, apart from the few. I looked at the clock that hung above the mantlepiece.

5 minutes to Midnight.

I should get to sleep. Really. Oh bugger it, that's not going to happen. Too much has happened over the past 2 days. Reunited with Etsu. Meeting the 2nd Generation of Wammy's kids. Meeting L in person. Not that that hadn't happened before. I just didn't know it yet. He's matured alot over the years.

_"Yes. Infact, I came to that conclusion faster than you explained. I just didn't fancy getting punched again"_

But some things never change. He's taken my anger and my apologizes quite well as well as actually laughing at things. Sometimes I wonder how he covers his emotions so well.

_'Kitamura choose me for a reason, and I think the FBI will choose me for that same reason'_

There was no expression in his voice in that arguement. But just talking to him without the hidden agenda. It's like he actually cares.

_"Because this was either tramatising for you, agravating for you and Beyond's still out there doing this to other people. Now tell me"_

Oh, sometimes I wish I could read people's personalities just by looking at them. It would make life so much easier.

"Rai" called a timid voice. I turned towards the doorway. Near was standing there, clutching a small teddy bear. His eyes were red from crying and his shirt was dabbed with tears. My eyes widened.

"Near, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He ran up to me and wrapped his arm around my stomach. I stroked his head gently.

"Near, what's the matter? Please tell me" I asked again, quietly as not to startle him.

"I had a nightmare, Rai" he whispered, smothering himself in my T-shirt. I sighed.

"It's okay, it was only a dream. I'm here now and nothing going to hurt you" I comforted him, embracing him and stroking his hair. He calmed down slightly, his breathing returned to normal.

"Rai" said another voice. A deep, masculine voice. It made me jumped. Near squeezed me tighter as I flicked my head round to the doorway again. He looked round as well, frightened. L stood there, hand gripped onto the side of the doorframe. I exhaled slowly.

"Learn to make some sound. You're no ninja" I yelled angrily. I looked down at Near.

"You okay, little one?" I asked. He nodded many times and turned to L.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked, walking over to us. I scowled.

"Why should you care?" I answered. He shot me a annoyed glare.

"Because Near has classes tomorrow and it's midnight" he explained, crouching beside us "and we have work to do in the morning".

"I had a nightmare and Rai was awake" Near protested. He stood up and grabbed his teddy bear.

"I going to bed now" he stated "Thank you, Rai". I smiled.

"No problem, little one. Good Night" I said, and blew him a kiss. He smiled weakly and walked out of the lounge and up the stairs. L stared intensely at me.

"So that explains him, but not you" he stated. I glanced at him then back at the fire.

"I don't have to sleep if I don't want too. You're not my master" I replied bluntly. He didn't reply for a few seconds.

"But you should sleep" he argued "You'll need your energy". She laughed a little.

"Oh yes, oh mighty L, because I'm gonna do exactly what you say" I replied sarcastically, bowing in his direction. He chuckled.

"I can't exactly argue with you" he admitted "I was awake anyway". I looked at him, quizzingly "Doing what?". He looked into the fire.

"Figuring out how to get to sleep" he anwsered as bluntly as I did. We hung in a few seconds of silence before I cracked. I started to laugh. A real laugh. And he did the same. Holding nothing back. I'd never heard him laugh before. EVER. But it was nice. A good atmosphere. I fell sideways in giggles and my head landed on his lap. He'd dropped to his knees while I wasn't looking? Man, he was sneaky. I took a deep breath and went to get up. But he grabbed my head and held me back. I tried to get up again but he did it again. I finally gave in and relaxed. He let go. *Mental sigh of relief* Yay, oxygen to my head.

"Okay . . why am I still here?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Because I want you to be" he answered. I giggled and saluted him.

"That's for the info, Captain Obvious" I thanked sarcastically. He chuckled. I sighed a little and looked into the fire again. The flames battled for space beneath the small mantlepiece. I looked up again. He was still staring at me. Umm . . weird much?

"Please stop staring" I asked. He blinked at me.

"Was I staring? I honestly didn't mean to, if I was" he explained. I groaned.

"Yeah, I've heard that before" I moaned. He pulled me slightly closer.

"Then I guess you're very popular" he said, pushing a bit of hair out of my face. I didn't like where this was going.

"I guess. Hey, seriously, can you stop staring at me like that?" I asked. This was getting on my nerves. People shouldn't do this.

"Why?" he asked, in a monotone. I choked a laugh.

"Because, with some of the stares you've given me, I'm suprised I haven't had a nightmare" I seethed "I'm going to bed. Goodnight". I got up before he had the chance to speak and marched out of the room.

Guys are Twats. And for Famous Guys, DOUBLEY SO.

* * *

_Me: OOOOoooooOOOOO L's putting the moves on Rai-Rai_

_Rosa: Shut Up! This chapter decides nothing for me!_

_Etsu: Wow! She's getting worked up. That's a sign of love, for sure._

_Me: Seconded!_

_Rosa:Must you torment me so? *Whimpers*_

_Me: Yeaaaaaaaas. We must. It our calling and our duty!_


	9. With Brain Fueled By Sugar

_Me: Hello Everyone! That was quick, now wasn't it? I seem to get better at this every day! This is Chapter 9, fresh from the hard-drive. I'm going to add chapters a lot faster over the next fortnight as I'm getting days off of school due to a leaking boiler. I thank anyone who can't fix that thing. I'm having a 7-day weekend next week!_

_Rosa: Sounds like fun. Wish I could have done that._

_Etsu: Oh, if only . . _

_Rosa: C does not own Death Note but does own the OCs and Plotline._

_Me: Enjoy!

* * *

_

9. With Brains Fueled By Sugar

3RD PERSON POV

Rai marched up the stairs. Her mind was bouncing around in her head, anger fueling it.

_How dare he flirt with me? He may not know it yet but if he steps anywhere within 10foot of me, I'm going to . . _

"Rai" Etsu called from down the hall "Rai, shut up. I can hear your thoughts from here". She beckoned with her hand. Rai took a deep breath and crept up the hall.

"Sorry, Etsu. Did I wake you?" she asked, quietly as she grabbed the door. Etsu pulled her hand away and dragged her into the bedroom.

"Yeah, you did, but what I want to know, is who else you awoke" she stated, marching over to her bed and sitting down. Rai sighed and took a seat on the other side.

"Near ran down crying, saying he'd had a nightmare. So I tried to comfort him as much as possible. He's sweet, that boy" she explained, lying on her front with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Etsu tilted her head and lifted Rai's chin a bit.

"That's not all now, is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Rai slumped and blew a hair out from infront of her. Etsu chuckled.

"Tell me. You know you want to" she said, giggling. Rai looked up, through her hair.

"The twat decided to pay us a visit" she grumbled. Etsu tilted her head further and smiled.

"You have a name for him already? It's a sign of love" she exclaimed, throwing her hand out dramatically. Rai scowled and slapped Etsu's leg. Etsu fake pouted and rubbed her leg.

"Shut up" Rai scowled "I'm depressed as it is". She buried her face in the duvet.

"Well, everyone kind of saw the way he's been looking at you all day . . ." she trailed off, fiddling with the end of the duvet. Rai raised her head.

"What?" Rai growled. Etsu gasped and blinked at her in question.

"You haven't noticed?" she asked, pushing her face closer to Rai. Rai looked away.

"Not until maybe, like, a few minutes ago" she mumbled. Etsu squeaked and leaped off the bed, jumping up and down and spinning around. Rai slumped more. The last 8 hours hadn't been her best.

"He's made for you" Etsu squelled, dropping herself back onto the bed.

"Hell no. We don't get along THAT well" Rai protested "We're either laughing at something stupid or fighting about something". Etsu fake pouted.

"Oh. I was hoping for something interesting for once" she complained "like you actually admitting you and L are made for each other". She grinned overexcitedly, her eyes lit up.

"Okay, then. What makes us so suited? Explain yourself" Rai asked, complete confidence. Etsu pulled her finger to her lip.

"You have a laugh" she started. Rai choked a giggle.

"And we don't?" she asked.

"You fight, but never for something stupid" she continued. Rai shrugged.

"The majority were stupid" she mumbled angrily.

"You have stuff in common" Etsu thought aloud. Rai gave Etsu a confused stare.

"Like what?" she asked. Etsu giggled.

"Like that" she answered. Rai eyes widened.

"What?" she asked again, totally oblivious.

"You give thee exact same looks" Etsu explained "like this confused one. The one you give when you are truely pissed off and the suprised one" she sighed "but I've never seen L truely happy, so I couldn't tell you that. But I could all most gurantee that's the same". Rai grumbled something illegable into the covers then raise her head.

"Continue"

"You're both geniuses" she stated bluntly. Rai laughed sarcastically.

"No, I'm no genius" she replied. Etsu crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, tell that to the 40 million people in this god-damned country who think you are" she dared, staring right into Rai's soul (Okay, maybe not her soul, but that's obviously what it felt like). Rai's eyebrow twitched.

"Go on"

"Both your brains are fueled by sugar" she continued. Rai shrugged.

"I can't deny that. I even say that" Rai laughed. Etsu's eyes lit up.

"So, you have the same thinking style, and you're genuises with brains fueled by sugar" she listed "what more do you want? You were MADE for each other". Rai stared at Etsu with an aggrovated stare.

"That is so not enough evidence to prove anything, apart from us being able to rade a sweet shop of ALL it's stock" she explained "without getting caught". She sighed and dropped her head onto the bed. Etsu giggled.

"You're so easy to read. I bet I know why you're annoyed" she tempted. She stood up and walked over to a small dressing table. She grabbed a hairband and started to tie up her hair.

"He was flirting, wasn't he?" she asked, but only to confirm an answer. Rai gasped and drew herself up.

"How did you . . . why didn't you . . I gonna kill you!" she yelled, jumping off the bed and running after her. Etsu made a dive for the other side of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew that?" Rai growled. Etsu shrugged.

"Because it didn't come up in the convo till just now" she explained. Rai felt the flames re-kindled in her eyes. But her senses caught up with her first.

"I wouldn't turn those flames on just yet" Etsu suggested "Purple eyes shouldn't be scorched so easily". Rai exhaled. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

"You know what, you're right . . wait a minute" she said. Rai walked up to the door. Pushing down on the handle, she pulled back with a fiery force.

"What?" she growled. L shrank back slightly. dropping his hand down to his side.

"I didn't even knock, yet you knew I was here" he stated, in a monotone. She scowled.

"So what?" she asked, the pressure of anger being released.

"Nothing, but I needed to tell you something" he explained. Rai shrugged.

"Which is?" she asked. He looked past her slightly.

"I'd rather not tell you in the company of anyone else" he stated, looking back again.

"Two geniuses with brains fueled by sugar" Etsu sighed "play nice, Rai Rai". Etsu winked cheekily and started giggling. Rai throw the pillow she held like a frisbee, directing into Etsu's face.

"Go to sleep, dumbass!" Rai groaned. She stepped just outside the door and pulled gently shut. L started shuffling up the corridor towards his room.

"Where are we going?" Rai asked. He turned and looked at her blankly.

"The other end of the hall" he answered bluntly. She stopped in her tracks.

"Why?" she asked. He stopped as well and exspelled a sigh of irratation. He turned.

"Because I don't want anyone getting in the way" he explained "Is that so wrong?". She laughed.

"It's the middle of the night, and you're worried about people getting in the way?" she giggled. He gave her a blank stare.

"Yes" he said. She sighed and started walking again. He walked to the top of the stairs and stopped. He looked down the stairs blankly. Rai watched him wearily.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier" he began, turning to face her "I hope you accept my apology". She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I suppose I'll accept" she shrugged "Anything else?". He flicked his head towards the painting hanging in the hall.

"I wanted to make it up to you" he answered. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Make it up to me?" she repeated questionally.

"I was out of line. I understand that. What do you suppose I could do?" he asked, he took a step closer.

_I know the limit. One step closer and I'll step back._

"I like music. Think up something with music with sugar-fueled brain of yours" she smiled, poking his forehead. He smiled a geniune smile. She started to walk down the hall.

"What music?" he called from the staircase. She smiled.

"Begins with a 'P' and started in Franklin, Tennessee. You'll work it out" she gave a wave and walked back to her room. L raised his hand in question but gave it up and let it drop, exhaling at the same time.

"With brains fueled with sugar . . ."

* * *

_Me: Well, this seems to be getting interesting, doesn't it? Anyone who's figured out that riddle, give me the answer in a review and I'll see if it's right. Okay? It's sound like fun. First right answer gets a prize! Don't ask me what the prize is, but I'll find something! Till next time, people._

_Rosa: Bye Bye_

_Etsu: See yea_


	10. Fingers on a Piano

_Me: Hello. Now, fresh from the hard-drive, Chapter 10, named Fingers on a Piano. I like the idea of this one because it has one of my favourite songs in it. Love that. ANYWAYS, I tired from ice skating today with my buddies :) Yay, that was fun. And I didn't even fall . . . .properly . . ._

_Etsu: Hey! You didn't say you were going ice skating!_

_Rosa: Yeah, I love ice skating!_

_Etsu: You meanie :p_

_Me: No fair. I wasn't allowed to bring you._

_Etsu & Rosa: WHY!!!??!??_

_Me: Before I explain, I don't own Death Note but I own the OCs and Plotline. So basically . . . .

* * *

_

10. Fingers on a Piano

RAI POV

I picked up the tray, double checking everything so I didn't have to go back to the kitchen.

1. Teapot (with tea)

2. Teacups (2)

3. Milk Jug

(cubes)

Yes, all accounted for. I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. It was Day Three and I had made myself quite comfortable here. Today was 'Clear all my computer data' day. I'd hack into my computer from L's system and delete all the unessaccery data then transfer the most important stuff here. Then I can relax. My old computer can only take attempted hacking for about a week without allowing access. I had to do it today, to be safe. I walked out of the kitchen. Everyone has made me feel quite welcome. I feel like I've known these kids forever. Near especially. Apparently he's not usually so sociable. I think he's adorable. I started to walk down the hall. Maybe today I'll make some more progress on hiding myself from these FBI twats. They deserve to lose every once and awhile. They chose the famous one over the one that was already making the progress. And the famous one got the credit. I hate this world. Popularity over ability. I walked passed a door, slightly ajar. I could hear music flowing out the door. I recognise it. It was a piano. But the piece wasn't for piano. I stepped back and leaned in slightly, trying to catch the tune. Trying to catch the melody. I couldn't quite work out what it was. I used my shoulder to open the door a bit more, aiding my deduction some more. I knew the song. It's . . . . Paramore? Who's plays Paramore songs on a piano? Unless . . .

I walked into the room. It was a music room. A medium size, cream-coloured music room with a black grand piano in the corner. I gasped quietly as I could.

Paramore - Brick by boring brick

My favourite song . . .

But how did he know? I strolled closer to the piano, bopping along to the song.

"_She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere to far for us to find,_

_Forgotten the taste and smell, of a world that she left behind" _I sang along, gently strolled over to the piano. I palced the tray onto of it and leaned my hands on it.

"_It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her,_

_The angles are all wrong now, she's ripping wings off of butterflies_"

I started to sing again. I looked over the sheet music on the music stand. L was sitting, actually sitting, on the piano stool, gently tapping each key with such accuracy. His body swayed slightly, as if to say he could feel the music he played. That L, I knew he'd figure it out. But to pick my favourite? He really is a genius.

"_Keep your feet on the ground . . . ._

_While your head's in the clouds . . ._"

I swayed as he played the twinkling higher notes. This did sound amazing on piano. No denying that.

"_So, go get your shovel,_

_And we'll dig a deep hole,_

_To bury the castle, Bury the Castle,_

_Go get your shovel,_

_And we'll dig a deep hole,_

_To bury the castle, Bury the Castle_"

He slammed the last chord. I breathed.

"_BA DA BA, BA DA BA, BA DA!_" I practiacally yelled. Just quiet enough to be classed as singing. I giggled. As I finished, the silence spread across the room. My mood deflated in the slightest way. Turned around and leaned my back against the piano.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, looking at him through the corner of my eye. He looked at me blankly then shrugged casually.

"Because I haven't read the rest of the sheet music" he mumbled. I chuckled and so did he. I turned slightly in his direction.

"Seems like a good enough reason for me. I didn't even know you played" I thought aloud. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"I didn't even know you sang" he replied sarcastically. I laughed sarcastically in return.

"So, have I made it up to you?" he asked. I gasped and froze in a slight thought.

"Let's see what else you got" I smiled "Can I look through the sheet music?" He pushed the chair back and gestured to the music stand. I grinned and ran round to stand. I flicked through the paper, looking for something interesting. Then I found it.

"What's this?" I asked, pulling the three sheets of music out from behind the countless others.

"It seemed interesting, so I made a copy" he explained. I smiled a bigger smile.

"Play it. I know the lyrics anyway" I forced (a little) "Then we'll see if we're even". I winked at him and placed the music on the stand, taking a position next to the piano.

"Never too late - Three Days Grace. Knock yourself out" I winked. He smiled and placed his fingers on the piano. He tapped out the melody uneasily, unsure of his fingering.

"Relax" I whipsered. He turned to me and smiled. A geniune smile. Oh my God. Etsumi was right about the looks.

"_This world will never be,_

_What I expected,_

_And if I don't belong,_

_Who would of guessed it,_

_And I won't leave alone_

_Everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like,_

_It's not too late, it's never too late_"

He slammed the chords down with real feeling. Wow, so that's what his verison of relax is.

"_Even if I say, It'll be alright,_

_Still I hear you say, you want to end your life,_

_Now and again we try, to just stay alive,_

_Baby we'll turn it around,_

_Coz it's not too late, never too late_"

I took a deep breath and relaxed my musclues.

"_No-one will ever see this,_

_This side reflected,_

_And if there's something wrong,_

_Who would have guessed it,_

_And I have left alone,_

_Everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like,_

_It's not too late, It's never too late_"

I walked up to the piano and tapped an improvised piece above the chorus.

"_Even if I say, It'll be alright,_

_Still I hear you say, you want to end your life,_

_Now and again we try, to just stay alive,_

_Baby we'll turn it around,_

_Coz it's not too late, It's never too late_"

I played the higher chords for him while L played the lower. I saw him take a glance at me. A confused glance. I couldn't care less but, well, he can't deduced everything.

"_The world we knew, won't come back,_

_The time we've lost, can't get back,_

_The life we had, won't be ours again_" I was bopping to the beat and the tune and melody and the everything of the song. A harmonic blend of music and man. Well, I say man. I just sounds better.

"_The world will never be, what I expected,_

_And if there's something wrong . . . _

_Even if I say, It'll be alright,_

_Still I hear you say, you want to end your life,_

_Now and again we try, to just stay alive,_

_Baby we'll turn it around_

_Coz it's not too late, it's never too late . . _"

He finished slowly and held the last chord. He looked over to me and smirked.

"Well, that was obviously something I didn't expect. You play" he stated. I smiled.

"Well, I'm suprising people everywhere I go" I giggled and flopped onto the empty end of the piano stool and leaned on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly. Antisocial . . .

"Yes, indeed you have" he replied, no expression in his voice "It's one suprise that I had today is that you have a beautiful voice". I sat up almost immediately, shocked. I turned slowly and gave him the SHOCK stare. He chuckled.

"Thank you . ." I trailed, then went back to my original position. He relaxed into it.

"Your welcome. You've always sung?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah. But only when you weren't looking" I smiled "Because I'm like a super spy" I held a finger to my lip and winked at him. He chuckled at that.

"Well, not that great. You sang right in front of me" he protested. I 'ah'ed at him.

"That's because I wanted to. You see, I'm on vacation too" I smiled and stood up, walked over to the tray and poured the tea into one of the delicate green teacups.

"Do you have a second cup?" L asked, leaning forward, pointing towards my tray. I froze mid-motion.

"I had a feeling you'd say that" I smiled. I picked up the cup and poured in the steaming liquid.

"Milk?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and poured the milk into both teacups. The sugar cubes were stacked high on a plate. He stood up and walked behind me. I stiffened. What is he doing? He grabbed my hand and made it hover over the sugar cubes. He moved my hand down and grabbed 2 cubes. He dropped them into the closest cup. He did this repeatedly about 5 times then dropped my hand.

"I have THAT many sugars. Thank you" he whipsered into my ear. He took the cup and took a slurp.

Oh right.

"Now it's your turn" I whispered, and took his hand. He stiffened like I did. I copied the movements he made 4 times and smiled.

"That's how many sugars I take. Thank You" I smirked. He chuckled a little. I moneuvered out of that invasion of personal space and walked around the room. Instruments of all kinds lay around the room. Guitars, violins, flutes. I love it all.

"Do you play another instrument?" he asked, nevrously almost.

"Yeah" I replied "Guitar. But I'm much better vocally". I smiled thoughtfully, following the line of a guitar with my finger.

"So do I" he replied, walking over to me "Guitar, rhythm and bass". I gasped, turning to face him.

"Seriously? Oh My God, let's start a band!" I yelled ethusiacally. He shrank back slightly as I yelled. I span around and jumped up and down.

"We can't start a band with just the two of us" he stated. I fake-pouted and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Kill-joy" I grumbled. He tipped up my head.

"No, just realistic" he corrected, then he turned away "But I'm not suprised if we could find some more people. This is a home for the gifted". I grinned excitedly.

"You have just made my day" I squealed childishly and grabbed his arm, jumping up and down. He smiled at me acceptingly.

"Hey Rai! Where'd you go?" shouted a loud voice from the behind the door. The american accent gave it away. Airi burst in the door. She took a moment to react but she was smiling.

"Oh right, so this is your choice of a getaway" she stated sarcastically, waving a hand around the room "I would have chosen the empty suite at the end of the hall myself". I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever, Airy. What do you want?" I asked. She shrugged casually.

"Don't know, just wanted to know where you were. Actually, what are you doing?" she asked. My eyes lit up.

"We were talking about making a band" I beamed. She lit up like me and ran to me.

"Seriously? I wanna join!" she exclaimed. I jumped up and down.

"Okay, well, what do you play?" I asked. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Drums" she lowered her voice. I practically screamed and hopped about the room with complete and utter joy.

"See, L, I can make a band if I want. You're just a depressing, over-rated . . . panda" I thought aloud. Airi burst into laughter. L just boredly stared, as if not registering the insult.

"Actually, that's your name" I stated, facing L, standing with two feet between us.

"What is?" he asked, leaning into my face a little.

"Panda. Your new name" I explained bluntly. I tapped his right shoulder.

"I dub thee" I started. I swung my hand over his head and tapped his left shoulder.

"Panda-chan" I finished. I nodded once to confirm my dubbing.

"Panda-chan? Is that really neccessary?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Of course. I wouldn't have done it otherwise" I winked, tapping his chin up and little and walking to the door.

"Airi, come on, we need to find a bassist" I demanded, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the door. She staggered from the sheer force of my pull. I pulled her infront of me and pushed her out the door. I grabbed the door handle and smiled.

"Till next time, Panda-chan".

* * *

_Me: Panda-chan? Funny but digrading._

_Etsu: I rate you, Rai. High 5!_

_*Etsu and Rosa High 5 dramatically*_

_Rosa: I couldn't think of anything else anyway._

_Me: Well, for the people that actually care about the story. I hope you enjoyed. I thought this chapter wasn't that great myself, but think whatever you want, I'm fine with it. Till we meet again, People of the World_


	11. Advice from an Expert

_Me: Fresh from the hard-drive (literally, finished 5 minutes ago) Chapter 11. Now, seriously, I have to keep this short, it's midnight and i'm proper tired, had a big day out with the gang. you don't know the amount of sweets I had to eat to stay awake._

_Rai: Sounds fun_

_Etsu: I would have joined in_

_Me: My food, not your *hides sweets in safe*_

_Rai&Etsu: Awwwwww :(_

_Me:I own the OCs, the Plotline and the 'sweets in the safe' but I don't own Death Note

* * *

_

11. Advice from an Expert

3RD PERSON POV

Etsumi sat in the lounge, on the floor with her laptop. She took a sip of her mint tea and typed something into the search engine she was using. She was bopping along to the music pumping out of the speakers.

"Etsumi?" asked a voice from behind her. She flicked her head round and press the mute button on the computer.

"Oh, Hey L" she replied, turning back to the computer screen "What is it?". He looked over at what she was doing, leaning over her slightly.

"Have you seen Rai anywhere?" he asked, bringing his thumb up to his lip. She shook her head.

"No, why?" she asked him, turning to face him. He shrugged casually.

"Just wanted to talk" he answered. She gasped slightly, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Do my ears desieve me? Did I just hear L, the world's greatest detective" she chuckled costantly throughout "that he's looking for someone **just** to chat?" she brought her hand to her ear and curled it round her ear. He sighed defeatedly.

"Yes" he mumbled. She grinned, her eyes lit up.

"I want to know what's going on with you two" she demanded, sliding herself round to face him. He looked down at her with a subtle nervousness.

"What do you mean by 'you two'?" he asked, crouching down infront of her. She smiled adn tugged him forward.

"What I mean is, I've never seen you like this, and I want to know what's going on. So, maybe you're going to tell me?" she implied. He cleared his throat.

"What is there to explain?" he asked, almost mockingly. She fake-pouted at him childishly.

"Like . . do you like her?" she smiled, almost giggling her way to a painful state. He leaned back a bit.

"She's . . . interesting. Although she acts like such a child, her intelligence rates higher than many people I've ever met. Though I do find her antics amusing" he trailed, almost thinking through what he said. He lowered his head and brought his thumb back to his mouth.

"So, you fancy her?" she asked, seeing the limit of what she could say. He flicked his head up and looked at her with an agrivated glare.

"I implied nothing of the sort" he stated bluntly, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. She giggled at his reply, trying to hold it in with her hands.

"I couldn't help that, I had to ask" she stuttered inbetween giggles. L frowned, slumping back into the sofa. She grinned a toothy grin.

"What's wrong, Panda-Chan? I am not aloud to project your feelings?" she laughed, turning round to her.

"Have do you know about that?" he asked curiously, pulling himself up slightly. She looked round with a confused expression and blinked at him.

"Rai is my best friend, you know" she stated "This is why I'm not letting you anywhere near just yet". She went back to typing for a moment while L was silent.

"And why would that be?" he asked. She froze for a moment as a smile spread across her face. She turned around.

"Because you need advice from an expert" she explained, pushing herself up off the floor and walking infront of him.

"I will go through the ultimate guideline to winning my best friend's heart" she continued "You will stay quiet until I state your time for questions. I will go through each step carefully so that an inexperienced brain such as yourself will understand. And DON'T, I repeat, DON'T try to be smart with me, because I can throw a hell of a tantrum. Understood?" she crossed her arms over her chest. He nodded once.

"Understood" he replied.

"Good" she paced up and down across the room "I'll begin". She stopped dead and put one finger up infront of her face.

"Rule 1: Getting on her good side is the first thing you have to do. Having an arguement on the same day as trying to get her to like you isn't going to help" she shook her finger at him. His eyes widened a centimetre or so.

"So the fireplace episode didn't do you any favors" she contenplated. His eyes widened even more.

"Etsumi" he started. She flicked her gaze at him.

"No, no, no, questions later" she tsked, shaking her finger at him again. He frowned a little, almost going into a pout, but holding it in very well.

"Rule 2: Treat her to stuff she likes. You like the same stuff, treat her to something sweet"

"Like what?" he asked almost impulsively.

"I don't know, be creative" she replied, motioning a non-concentration to this.

"Rule 3: Don't be impulsive with interogation for once. Just ask her about what you what to know. You've had two fights already and we don't want a third" she continued.

"Rule 4: Take a break. Have fun. Live a little. You're 19 years-old, that's what you're suppose to do at this age" she smiled "I may not have a boyfriend, but me and Rai both knew she'd get one first". L tilted his head at this but didn't ask anything.

"Right, I'm done, any questions?" she asked, clapping her hands together. He shook his head very slowly.

"I think I've taken enough of this torture for one day" he stated "Goodbye Etsumi". He stood up and started to shuffle towards the door.

"Hey!" she called. He turned slowly towards her.

"Hmm?" he asked. She crossed her arms again and pouted.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He motioned to the door.

"To find Rai. What I came here to do in the first place" he answered. She relaxed, letting her arms dropped to her sides.

"You know, I hope my girl's in good hand, L" she warned "Because if she isn't, I have a tombstone with your name on it". He waved at her and shuffled away to the door. She sat back down, typing into her computer and playing her music through the loud speakers.

"Panda-Chan . . . idiot with affection"

* * *

Me: That was fun

Etsu: Yeah, embarrassing L is more fun than embarrassing Rai-Rai

Rai: Etsumi! I should box you where you stand!

Etsu: But you won't

Rai: . . . No, I love you too much *make-up hug*

Me: Till next time, World!


	12. Sun and Rain and Wet, Soaked Clothes

_Me: Hi Everyone! I spent about three days writing this chapter and it's really long, so I'll write a recap for this chapter too. This chapter is an interesting one, especially with the fact we got L up a tree!_

_Rai: The most fun I've had all week_

_Etsu: Hehe, I have a picture too!_

_Rai: Wha?! Let's see! Let's see!_

_Me: I own My lovely OCs and my amazing Plotline, but, unfornately, I don't own Death Note. If I did, there'd be a monkey in it :)_

_ALL: ENJOY! :3_

12. Sun and Rain and Wet, Soaked Clothes

RAI POV

Day 7

I was happily laying in the sun in the field belonging to Wammy's. It was a warm spring day and I was enjoying it, stretching almost cat-like and then relaxing again.

"Oh, what a day" I whispered. I sighed contemptly looked into the sky. It has been, offically, one of the longest weeks of my life. I have injured myself, met over 10 people, been reunited with my best friend, reunited with Roger, been in two fights, acted as babysitter, and met possibly the grieve that is my life, L, the world's 'greatest detective'. That's alot even for me. Most of my hard work involves several computers, a laptop and a month's supply of food. But that's just me. Wonder what L calls hard work . . . WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I even thinking about that sorry excuse of an inside-out oreo? He's been nothing but trouble over this past week. He lied about his name, we've fought twice (mostly due to impulsiveness) and that didn't end too well, I injured him, well, I made up for that, so that doesn't count, and then with that fireplace incident!

I sat up and look at the scene infront of me. Mello, Matt and Linda were cartwheeling in the middle of the field. Aston and Airi were hanging out under one of the oak trees that were dotted around the grounds. Lily was painting on a small canvas on the patio and and Robert was having his music lesson indoors. I couldn't spot Near anywhere. Not that it suprised me. Near had such pale skin that it was obvious he didn't leave the house often. And he could re-appear and dissappear at any time he wanted. I sighed. I've gotten so attached to him. He's like the little brother I never had. But the other kids felt like family too. Like the distance relatives you only spend a summer with, then you never see them again. But this didn't feel as uncomfortable. It felt perfect.

I dropped back and took in a deep breath. Thank god I'm actually here. I could be in prison right now. Or worse, dead. Or even worse . . L could be solving my case! No, no, no, don't think like that, L solves whatever case he wants. He could probably get whatever he wants. . . but . . . never in a million years, no. Don't think like that! I may not have a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I need one! Ah, why am I argueing with myself so much? It's making my brain hurt. Other people cause so much brainache.

"Rai" said a voice from beside me. I flicked my head to the side. L was standing there, staring down at me with those enormous black eyes.

"Oh, Panda-Chan!" I exclaimed sarcastically, sitting up. He chuckled a small bit then sat down beside me. I smiled.

"So, what brings you into the outdoors?" I asked, motioning to our surroundings. He smiled weakly.

"I wanted to talk to you" he replied, leaning back on his hands. I leaned on my knees and looked back at him. He seemed even more relaxed now than a few days ago. Less tension.

"You want to do that alot, don't you? Talk to me? Why is that?" I asked, dropping my chin onto my forearms.

"To be honest with you, you're the only person I find I want to talk to" he answered. I smiled to myself.

"Well, I'm honoured" I replied, holding a hand to my heart. He chuckled a little. I watched him as he shoved his hand into his pocket, retrieving from it, a small, plastic bag. I perked up a little when I saw it. The only thing that comes in a bag like that is.

"Would you like one?" he asked, offering the lemon drops in the bag "or maybe two?". I grinned childishly and dove my hand into the bag. I took a few and threw one into my mouth. I grinned wider and clapped excitedly.

"These are amazing!" I squeaked. He smiled, amused at my antics. I couldn't stop smiling. The buzz I was getting off these lemon drops and such a beautiful day together had made my day.

"I'm glad you're enjoying them" he smiled. I nodded my head once, so childishly. I popped another in my mouth and the fizz made my tongue. I giggled after I swallowed, feeling the after-tingle of the sugar. I sighed dreamily and dropped into the grass.

"I SO needed that. Thank you" I thanked. He nodded.

"Your welcome" he replied, bringing his thumb to his mouth. I sat up and turned my head towards the tree we were sitting under. I smiled.

"I have an idea" I thought aloud, standing up and brushing myself off. He tilted his head to the side, curiously. I walked over to the tree and grabbed the branch above me. Halling myself up using my arms and feet against the trunk of the tree. I sat on the branch and leaned against the tree. L had walked up towards the tree and was watching me intense.

"You coming?" I asked bluntly, beckoning him. He tilted his head again.

"Up in a tree?" he asked, unsure of what I meant. I nodded once.

"Yes" I answered.

"In a field?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Yes" I answered. He looked at me funny. I wanted to smile, but I repressed it.

"Honestly?" he asked again. I slapped my forehead lightly.

"I'm suprised you haven't got this yet" I replied, as honest as possible. He chuckled at this.

"So?" I asked eagerly. Always wanted to try and get a famous person up a tree. He smiled a small, unconvincing smile and walked to the trunk of the tree. He passed a hand against the bark and looked up at me nervously. I chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll help you if you need it" I comforted him. He waved it off, as if he didn't need my help. He reached up to the branch I was sitting on and pushed himself up with his feet. I forgot he was ALOT taller than me. He planted himself onto the branch next to me.

"So" he said "were sitting in a tree. What do you intent to do next?". I look at him, almost confused.

"This isn't the good part. It gets better" I explained "Follow me" I crouched on the branch and climb up a couple more branches. I looked down through the leaves to see L still sitting on the low branch. He looked up at me, curious but nervous.

"Come on! A panda like you should find this kinda stuff easy" I joked, smiling encouragingly. He stood up on the branch and began to follow me. I crouched onto one of the top branches, looking out onto the scenary. It was beautiful. The fields rolled out into the distance, dotted with small villages and foresty areas. The sun illuminated the grass into a glossy, natural green and the sky was so blue. It looked like a painting. Amazing.

"Wow" I whispered to myself. L popped his head out from the leaves and crouched onto the branch next to me. He looked out like me, awe-struck.

"That's . . " he trailed off, eyes full of amazement. I smiled.

"The good bit?" I beamed, leaning back onto the branch beside me. He looked over at me, happily almost.

"Yes" he practically whispered. He went back to looking out on the world.

"I remember climbing up and seeing this that very summer I came when I was nine. But it was at sunset. That was truely amazing" I reminised, dropping my head back and watching some birds fly past. I sighed contemptly again and relaxed. We were silent for about a minute.

"I'd like to see that" L said. I pulled my head back up and smiled thoughtfully.

"Then let's do it" I replied, pushing myself forward to almost standing. He looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I slapped my forehead again.

"I **mean**, if it doesn't rain before sunset, we can come back up here and watch it, together" I explained. Hang on! Sunset, watching, together? All I could do was mentally slap myself for what I said but didn't let it show.

"I'd like that, Rai" he answered, he looked over at me and nodded. *Mental sigh of relief* Ah, all is well again. Well, until I saw the storm clouds start to cover the sky. I leaned back onto the branch again. I watched as L began to lose some interest.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked curiously. He tilted his head towards me.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"You always were the same thing, every day" I explained "A white, long-sleeve shirt and a pair of light blue jeans and . . Oh my God! The boy's actually wearing shoes!" I exclaimed, pointing down at the beat-up tennis shoes he was wearing. He chuckled a little.

"Anyway, why is that?" I asked. He thought about this for about 2 minutes or so.

"I have absolutely no reason for that. I just do" he answered bluntly. I started at him for three of four seconds before I bursted into laughter. I looked at me funny but I didn't care enough to send one back. I was left in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked, leaning a bit closer to me. I tried to hold in my giggles with my hands.

"Just . . you" I answered. He pulled a bit of a face and looked away, almost . . pouting? No, like L's gonna pout infront of me.

Drak grey clouds were now covering up the sky and everyone on the ground were making their way inside. The first droplets of rain started to fall. I held a hand out infront of me. The sprays of water covered my hand in a light layer of liquid.

"We better go inside" I stated, starting to climb down.

"Indeed" he agreed, follwing me down. I jumped down from the low branch and looked around. It was now heavily raining.

"Oh great, this is just perfect" I grumbled. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It made me shiver, it was so cold.

"What is?" L asked. I turned, making his hand drop off my shoulder.

"We can't see the sunset" I pouted childishly, crossing my arms and hunching my shoulders in a little. He chuckled at this and leaned in closer to me.

"There are more oppurtunites than one, you know" he whispered, then walked forward toward the house, but not out from under the tree.

"And if the world ended tomorrow, and we couldn't see the sunset ever, how would you feel?" I asked, following him at a fast pace.

"Probably quite angry at myself for saying it" he replied "It would be dissapointing though. I really did want to see it". My jaw dropped ever so slightly, but I was behind him, so he didn't stopped at the line of rain and looked out onto the now extremely wet scenary.

"We'll have to make a dash for it" I stated, looking out onto the scene. He looked at me nervously.

"By now, you must have realized I don't mind taking risks" I explained "**And**, you must have realized I don't usually do this by myself. So maybe . . we could . . run". I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the rain. I watched the droplets drip down my face. I turned my head, looking at L behind me. He was totally bewildered, the water running out of his hair, his clothes soaked, stumbling behind me. I laughed at the look he had on his face and kept running. We made it to the back door and grabbed the handle and pushed it down as hard as I could. I flew open and I ran inside, L following.

We were in the kitchen, it was empty. *Mental sigh of relief*.

"That's was unpleasant" L whispered, aware of my wish to remain unnoticed. I chuckled a little.

"Agreed" I replied "Let's go". I grabbed his hand again and pulled him through the kitchen. I held myself against the door, and looked around. The hall was clear. I pulled L round the door and crept down to the end of the hall, up to the lounge door. I looked round the door quickly. I gasped quietly.

"What?" L asked in a low voice.

"Everyone's in there" I stated.

"Then we'll make a dash for it" he whispered into my ear. Before I had a chance to think, he had pulled me past the end of the hall and up the stairs. He looked back at me. I had my shock stare on my face. He smirked.

"Well, that's one way of doing things" I said, now fully-composed. His smirk grew considerably. I heard a clunk from the other end of the hall. I jumped around, almost bumping into L.

"Someone coming" I whipsered. I grabbed his hand and started to run down the hall. He stopped dead behind me and pulled me back. I squeaked, only for it to be covered by his hand. I flicked my legs around, trying to kick him, but he was already moving. He opened his bedroom door and dragged me inside. Letting me go, he pushed the door shut. I wanted to scream, but that would make us known. So I growled instead.

"What was that for?" I growled. He looked at me funny.

"My room was closer, and we would have been spotted if otherwise" he explained. He walked over to the wardrobe opposite his bed. I crossed my arms and grumbled.

"Baka" I mumbled. He turned so he could see me.

"You and I both know that I'm not an idiot" he replied. I grumbled more.

"Idiota" I retorted. He looked back.

"Now that's just obvious" he answered, opening the wardrobe. I dropped back onto the bed and groaned.

"Just when I forget he speak as many language as me" I trailed off, looking round the chuckled at my thought. I watched L as he dragged a few hangers out of the closet. I looked around the room a bit more. It was actually alot more empty than I'd seen it before.

"Rai, take this" he instructed, placing a white, long-sleeve T-shirt and a pair of black short onto the bed, beside me. I looked at the clothes curiously.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him. I tried to hold in the giggle that wanted to come out. L now had a towel over his head, just hanging over it. It looked hilarious.

"Saves you leaving the room" he replied. I smiled acceptingly and nodded.

"Okay, but come here. You're soaking" I said, standing up and taking the towel off his head. I held it in both hands and started to dry out his hair. In the process, we had both sat on his bed. I finished drying his hair and dropped my hair in my lap. I smiled contemptly. He stared at me for a second then wrap his arms around me. Before I could think his lips were against mine in a simple, sweet kiss. He pulled away and I looked down in complete and utter shock.

"Oh . . . "

* * *

_Me: Well, what can we say . . ?_

_Etsu: We can say Rai's gone as red as a tomato_

_Rai: STFU! I HAVE NOT! *whacks Etsu with spoon*_

_Etsu: WTF! GTFO Rai-Rai_

_Me: I'm not getting involved. Hope you enjoyed this cliff-hanger of a chapter. If you want to review, go ahead, I'd appreciate it, if not, then enjoy the rest of the story, it probably won't be too much longer, since I feel like starting another Fan Fic. So enjoy while you can! Bye :3 -C-_


	13. Unlucky Thriteen

_Me: Hey!_

_Rai + Etsu: Ho!_

_Me: My newest chapter, Unlucky Thriteen, is now complete. And now you can read it. I'm thinking next chapter is for Rollerskating. I starting go to a RollerDance class on Sundays. First class was today!_

_Rai: That's sound really fun!_

_Etsu: I wana go! *pouts*_

_Me: I own the BILBERRY lemonade next to me, the OCs, the Plotline, but not the Anime OR Manga. Death Note._

_Rai + Etsu: BILBERRY???? _

13. Unlucky Thirteen

RAI POV

My brain almost couldn't register what had just happened. I touched my lips lightly, tapping gently. They tingled. I smiled. That kiss felt like silk.

"Wow . . " I whipsered. I could feel slightly heat in my cheeks. I looked up into his face. He had a wash of nervousness and worry. I stretched up and kissed him back. His eyes widened and he froze. I pulled down and breathed in deep.

"Oh My God, that was real" I breathed, holding his shoulder maybe abit too tightly. My cheeks heated up more. He chuckled. I didn't realized I was holding my breath, so I let it out sharply. I smiled.

"Rai?" he asked, ever so quietly. I turned.

"Yeah?" I replied, wraspy and whipsery.

"You can let go now" he answered. He tapped my wrist extremely lightly. I turned to it.

"Oh! Sorry" I apologized, letting go and gripping my hands to the bottom of my T-shirt. It was slimey and wet. I looked down at myself. My clothes were clinging to my frame, suction-cuped to my skin. I pulled a slightly digusted face.

"I'm still soaked" I stated, pulling at the T-shirt with my fists. I could feel him looked me up and down. I shivered a small amount, curling up into myself a little. He chuckled again.

"Better for me" he said, grabbing me up and pulling me onto his lap. I sqeaked a little when he lifted me up. He smiled. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and leaned against his chest and neck. He leant his head on mine and wrapped him arms around me.

"So what does this mean?" I asked him. He 'Hmm?'ed me. I sighed.

"Well, I just checked that your moment was real" I explained, him chuckling away.

"So does that make us . . . " I trailed, almost not being able to say what I wanted to.

"Together?" he finished "Well, I guess we are". He tighted his embrace around me. I snuggled into him a bit more. It felt so . . . comfortable. I sighed contemptly. I turned my head and looked down to my change of clothes. The damp against my skin right now felt gross.

"L, I need to change" I said, pushing myself up to sitting.

"You don't have to" he complained, looking me up and down again "You look fine the way you are". I shivered in the slosh that was now my clothes.

"No, I have to" I argued. He went to say something but I put a finger to his lips.

"And nothing's going to keep me from changing. Not even you, Panda-Chan". I giggled a little. Pushing myself off his lap, I grabbed the hanger with the clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door quickly and locking the door. I leaned my back against the door, sliding down into a crouch. I couldn't think straight enough to know what to do next. Well, I could think straight enough to know that Etsumi's gonna flip. Wait a minute! That's not thinking straight, that's just the god-damn obvious. I shook the thoughts out of my head and stood up and stripped down to my underwear. I looked down at the pile of watered-down clothing. It looked like a washing machine in the middle of the wash. I found a towel and dryed myself off. I pulled the T-shirt over my head and reached out into the sleeves. The arms were so long compared to my usual. You could only see the tops of my fingers. I rolled up the sleeves and pulled on the shorts. I looked into the slim mirror hanging in the bathroom. All I could think was PJs when I saw myself. I chuckled. That's explains why he wears this stuff so much. I grabbed the towel and spun it around my hair and head. I unlocked the door and opened it gently. I was still dark due to the storm clouds, and the lights were only low outside the room. L was sitting on the bed still, but lacking a shirt. I was confused by this, but I didn't decide to question it just yet. I walked over to him, standing infront of him, drying my own hair. He looked up and smiled.

"Naked much?" I asked sarcastically. His smile grew.

"I'm lacking another T-shirt" he explained. I let out an sharp sarcastic exhale.

"You don't say?" I joked. He chuckled at this.

"I gave you my last one" he continued. I smiled and hugged him gently.

"Well, thank you. That was very kind" I whispered into his ear. He chuckled into my ear.

"Anata ga kawaiku te" he whispered.

"Don't you dare care me cute!" I gasped, pulling back to look into his eyes. He smiled. Pulling me down onto his lap again. This will probably become a habit of his.

"But you do look adorable" he retorted, snaking his arms around my waist. I tilted my head.

"Something I didn't think I'd ever heard you say" I stated.

"I'm suprising people everyday" he replied, plopping his head onto my shoulder.I smiled.

"L. Pick up" I heard an voice from his bedside table. I turned my head and looked over. There was a small, wire microphone stuck to the table.

"There's a microphone there?" I questioned. He removed his head from my shoulder and hushed me. I nodded over, he pressed the TALK button.

"What is it, Watari?" he replied.

"A new child is going to be entering the house in two days. She's coming from East London. As the oldest of the Wammy's orphans, I need you to test her ablities" he explained, small crackles as his breath hit the mic " Her name is Ichigo Kita"

L nodded once.

"It's done, Watari" he answered. There was another crackle.

"Thank You, L" he replied "The file's waiting for you in my office". The sound of the mic died out. H took his finger off the button and sat back up.

"Well, it looks like you're not the only one ruining my vacation" he stated, dropping his head back onto my shoulder. I smirked. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. He chuckled.

"I need to get that file" he said. I sighed and pushed myself off him. He stood up and opened the door. I looked at him confused. He returned the look.

"What?" he asked, gently gripping the door handle.

"Is it just me, or aren't you still suffering from lack of shirt?" I asked, tilting my head to the left. He shurgged.

"I'll be back soon" he replied, closing the door behind him.

~*~

He opened the door quickly, shuffling through and pushed the door shut. I looked over from the bed. He was holding a faded blue folder. I perked up at this and sat up.

"So?" I asked, pulling myself a bit further forward and looping my arms around my knees. He opened the file and scanned the pages again.

"She's . . . interesting" he thought aloud. He flicked through a couple more pages, while sitting down beside me.

"She's only in this situation since her father died. Which was last month. She's lost thirteen members of her family since she was born" he explained, flicking through another set of pages "One for every year of her life". I leaned back and sigh.

"That's depressing" I sighed "So much for lucky thirteen". He snapped the folder shut.

"Although she seems to be quite attached to a cello given to her by her mother five years ago" he continued "She's at a Grade 8 Level or higher, but she refuses to be tested". I smiled.

"With the amount of musician s in this place, we could have an orchestra by now" I joked, stretching like a cat again. L dropped in next to me and happily sighed.

"Since she refuses to be tested, this is going to be difficult" he complained, closing his eyes and letting out a defeated out breath. I felt his hand and gripped onto it.

"Then I'll help you" I reasurred him. He looked over at me and smiled, squeezing my hand a little. I smiled back. I couldn't even get another word in as he started kissing me again. What is it with L and suprises? I kissed him back, looping an arm around his neck. He pulled away and breathed in very slowly. I saw exactly what he was thinking.

"You think Etsumi's outside the door, don't you?" I asked him. He nodded very, very slowly.

"I can hear someone shifting around" he replied. I nodded slowly. Standing up, I grabbed the door handle. With a sharp turn, the door swung open.

"Yes?" I groaned.

"Rai" said a small voice below me. I looked down. Linda was looking into my face, her blonde, wispy hair a mess and her eyes full of worry.

"Linda? What's the matter?" I asked, crouching down closer to her lever.

"Matt and Mello just had a fight. Mello's okay, he's gotten over it. But I'm worried about Matt" she explained. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"What were they fighting about?" I questioned, pulling some of the straids of hair away from her face.

"I don't know. They was just beating each other up. I tried to stop them, I really did. But I couldn't . . . " she just stifled an anwser before running into me and holding me in a tight embrace. I wrapped her legs around me and picked her up. I looked back into the room and back at L. He was staring intensly at the scene infront of him. I mouthed a 'Sorry' and gave him an apologetic look. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back soon" I winked and close the door.

* * *

_Me: This is nice_

_Etsu: Very nice :3_

_Rai: Etsu, you can shut up *holds up 'Hitting Spoon'*_

_Etsu: Chill, girl. I was only teasing_

_Me: You need to chill out Rai-Rai_

_Rai: You can shut up too! *holds up 'Hitting spoon' at me*_

_Me: I didn't say anything! You know what? You guys can go. You DON'T want to see this! Bye Peoplez!_


	14. Strawberry's Arrival

_Me: Hey everyone! I'm a bit tired at the moment, had Rollerskating practice afterschool but I wanted to finish the chapter tonight. Don't ask me why, I'm weird :3 Still, fresh from the hard-drive, Chapter 14, Strawberry's Arrival_

_Rai: Stuff gets interesting!_

_Etsu: Yay, Un-offical . . _

_Rai: Un-conditional . ._

_Rai + Etsu: Baby Sister!_

_Me: Okay . . . . O.o . . .I own the LG phone sitting next to me, the OCs, the Plotline, but not Death Note, Manga or Anime. If I did, L would have a girl of his own._

_Rai + Etsu: Enjoy!

* * *

14. Strawberry's Arrival_

3RD PERSON POV

Rai awoke under a mass of white bed sheets. She groaned uncontrollably and pushed it away from her face. To replace the duvet, a mass of black hair dropped infront of her face. She rolled over onto her back and sighed.

The light from the window illuminated a strip of the room. She looked over to it as the sun rays grew to light the best part of the room. A sudden groan arose from the black mop of hair. L rolled over and clung onto Rai, curling up slightly and drifting back into deeper sleep. She smiled, comtempt and back to looking out of the window.

"Rai" he said, looking at her thoughtfully. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Good morning" she beamed, turning over to him and returning the loose embrace he had on her.

"Good morning" he smiled "Did you sleep well?". She nodded once adn grinned a little more. Her face fell as she traced the line of his lower eyelids.

"You're bags are fading" she whispered.

"And for that I blame you" he replied. She giggled into the blanket. A roar of footsteps ran past the room. Rai immediately sat up, spinning her head around.

"What, in the hell of it, was that?" she asked, slightly bewildered at the sudden jolt up her spine. L sat up and leaned a little to the left, trying to catch the yelps and screams of the younger children.

"I think" he replied " We have a new wammy". Rai perked up a little at this. She swung her legs round onto the floor and stood up. She grabbed the scruchie on the table and tied up her hair into a high ponytail.

"You're hair" L trailed off, intridged by the ponytail. Rai pulled a confused face.

"What about it?" she asked, grabbing onto the ponytail. She felt the curls crumbled as she squeezed the bottom of the ponytail.

"Oh. It finally went back to normal then" she thought to herself. He looked at her confused.

"Normal?" he asked. She sighed.

"Did I never tell you I'm mixed raced?" she asked. He eyes widened. She smiled and grabbed the T-shirt on the bedside table. She threw it over her head and shook her head.

"I thought so" she boasted, flicking her hair out of the neck of the T-shirt.

"Mixed Raced? A mix of what?" he asked. Her smile widened.

"Black Carribean and White British" she anwsered "I got my dad's pale skin, my mum's hair but I have a mix of both their eyes". She made a peace sign, her eye between her fingers and she blinked. The wateryness of her eyes made the dull blue flecks in her eyes shine and sparkle against the dark blacky brown. L smiled.

"That makes sense" he stated.

She walked over to the end of the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans, throwing them on. L stood up and walked over to her.

"I think you'll find they're mine" he pointed out, literally pointing at them. She shrugged, strolling over to the mirror and giving herself a one over at every angle.

"You have more" she argued, brushing off her T-shirt and checking her sleeves for stains. He snuck up behind her, hanging his hands on her hips.

"But I want these ones" he retorted, pulling at them at the belt loops. She gasped a little, pushing his hands down and clean off her. She turned and tilted him slightly, moving him about three of inches away.

"Dude, personal space" she joked, holding her hands up. He chuckled.

"Personal Space Invader" he stated, stepping extremely to her. She could feel how warm his breath was. She kissed his lips very softly. She stroked his cheek.

"Satisfied?" she asked. He breathed in, opened his mouth to speak. She cut in with a couple light slaps against the cheek.

"You better be" she answered for him, ducking out of personal space invasion and walking over towards the door.

"You're out of luck with these jeans. They're baggy, they're comfortable" she opened the door and hung on the door handle "And fit the hips just perfect". She smirked. He looked back at her and smirked back. She giggled and closed the door. Sighing quickly, she rushed down the hall and looked around for anyone. She swung herself around the top of the banister. Near was sitting at the top of the stairs, playing with some Lego blocks on the top step. She walked over to him and crounched down beside him.

"What you building, Near?" she asked, looking down at the base of what looked like the start of a tower.

"The Empire State Building" he stated, starting a layer of blue brick across the base. She smiled as she watched him.

"I've been to the Empire State Building" she beamed "It was a bit cold and a bit windy but it was amazing". He looked up at me with big, grey eyes.

"I wish I could go" he wished "that I could go to New York". He went back to stacking bricks.

"You'll go there some day. I promise you that" she promised, stroking his head. He smiled weakly, but it was gone in a heartbeat. Her mood inflated a little when she saw it.

"Now, where is everyone? I heard the rush past the room" she asked, dramatically swinging herself around, looking for someone. She heard Near giggle a little. She looked round to him and saw the smile on his face. She used this oppurtunity to get a laugh out of him.

"Oh! Am I funny to you?" she asked sarcastically, waving her hands around his face. He giggled again as her fingers brushed against his cheeks.

"Well, maybe I'll just be the . . TICKLE MONSTER!" she yelled playfully, grabbing him and tickling his sides. He giggled and grinned as she tickled him.

"They're . . on the . . porch" he answered in between breaths and giggles. She sat back and laughed on the out breath.

"Oh dear . . Thank You, Near" she smiled, picking him up and hugging him. He hugged back, the smile still hanging in there to stay.

"Having fun?" L said from behind them. Rai jumped and flicked around. L stood there, curious. She breathed in again.

"Yeah, we were just having a little bit of fun" she breathed, looking at Near "Weren't we, Little One?". He nodded excitedly. She giggled. Rai started walking down the stairs. L followed suit. Near started playing with Rai's hair, spinning it around his finger.

"That's going to be a habit" she stated, jumping off the bottom step and walking down the right corrider.

"What?" L asked. She pointed just behind her head.

"The hair thing" she explained "he's been doing it since I got here". He tilted his head, thoughtfully.

"What do you think is the reason?" he asked. Rai shrugged.

"Probably likes my hair" she anwsered bluntly. He shrugged in the same manner.

"Most probably" he replied.

Lily appear from the front door. She spotted L and Rai and beamed in their direction.

"L-y! Rai-Rai! Come on! Come on!" she yelped, skipping over to L and grabbing his hand, pulling him down the hall at a faster pace. Rai quickened with this pace and made it to the front door. All the children of the house were restlessly waiting outside on the porch. She stepped out onto the porch and took a seat on the bench. L sat beside her. Airi walked over and smiled.

"Hey Rai-Rai" she giggled. Rai waved at her.

"What's all the commotion?" she asked, playing with a piece of his hair, plaiting it and un-plaiting it and twisting and un-twisting.

"Apparently, we have a new girl" she stated "This place is getting more exciting every day". Rai smiled.

"Well, I guess that what happens when you get a run-away"

GIRL POV

We pulled up outside a large, grey-stone mansion, swarming with kids across its' porch and the grass. I groaned at the scene. I shouldn't have left Walthamstow.

"Is this it, Wams?" I asked. He looked over to me and nodded. I groaned again. I really shouldn't have left.

"I should have look at the description better. That's not 'a few' kids" I complained sarcastically. He smiled and chuckled.

"You'll fit perfectly, Ichigo, just perfect" he reassured. Why did I agree to this?

"That's what everyone says" I moaned quietly, leaning on my elbow. He patted me on the head and cut the engine. I should have just gone to see Amy. Her lot would have looked after me for a while.

"Your IQ and musical ability, not to mention your sarcasm. You'll fit perfectly. Especially after you meet some of the occupates" he comforted. I sighed defeatedly.

"Okay, I'll try" I gave in and smiled smugly. He chuckled again.

"Now, lets get your luggage and you can meet the Wammys" he instructed. I sighed again and climbed out of the car. The air outside was fresh and warm and the sun warmed my arms that were bare. I looked around at the scene. It was a beautiful day, but nothing was going to remove this rain cloud over my head. Wams called me over and I walked around to the boot. I swung my cello onto my back and my only suitcase into my hand and looked over at the house. They were 11 people, I'm guessing from their appearances between the ages of about 5 to 20. Actually, 20 pushing it. The oldest of them must have been 19. I walked up the drive and watched as a mob of younger kids came and welcomed me. I smiled and said my 'Hello's.

Everyone ran onto the porch as I walked up. I scanned every face. They were so different, but so alike.

"Hey, Ichigo" said a voice from her left. She looked down and shuffled her feet against the floor to cover her acknowledge.

"What, Zellogi?" she whispered, almost a non-existant sound. She looked up and watched him walk up to the fencing on the porch. He pointed at a older guy with black spiky hair. He brought him face closer to his.

"I think he looks like me" Zellogi joked "See the resemble?". She chuckled a little.

"Hey everyone, my name's Ichigo Kita, I'm 13, I'm from Walthamstow, East London and I guess I'm living with you lot from now on" I stated, simple and effective. An uproar of screaming high voices spread across the group with the youngers running down and asking me loads of questions at once. I laughed at this and looked up at the 6 people left. I made eye contact breifly with each of them. Until, I couldn't believe my eyes. Black and purple hair, Brown and blue eyes, about 5'3ft in height and a curious stare that would swallow you whole. Rosa?

What the hell?

Zellogi caught this thought and walked over to the edge of the crowding children.

"Well, this is going to be fun"

* * *

_Me: Well, Ichigo and Zellogi . . .That's interesting . . _

_Rai: Course it is, you wrote it_

_Etsu: Suck-up_

_Rai: *Raises hitting spoon* Don't make me hit you!_

_Etsu: Don't have to :)_

_*CENSORED FIGHT SCENE*_

_Me: *Invites in Zellogi* Stop them fighting plz_

_Zello: Yeah, Whatever *pushes them away from each other by foreheads*_

___Me: Thank You for reading. I'm going to eat dinner and read some more and go to bed. Nitey Nite World. _


	15. Ichigo No Uta

_Me: Hi Everyone! This is a fresh chapter, Chapter 15. Wow, I'm making some progress, aren't I? I just started writing as soon as I got home from school. It was a lot simpler to write this chapter than I thought._

_Rai: Yeah, you wrote this in barely two days._

_Etsu: That's an accomplishment!_

_Me: And for this accomplishment, I extended the booth and have invited Ichigo to join._

_Ichigo: Hey people. Thanks for inviting me._

_Me: Okay, now that that's cleared up. I own my wonderful OCs, my riveting Plotline but . . .not the Manga OR Anime, Death Note. How sad._

_Rai, Etsu, Ichigo: Enjoy!

* * *

_

15. Ichigo No Uta

ICHIGO POV

Rosa? Rosa-Rai Waters? I'm more convinced of God now than ever.

**~Flashback~**

**I sat my cello infront of me and grabbed my bow. I spun it in my hand and gripped it loosely.**

**I had finally finished composing my piece and I had written the lyrics that morning. Rosa sat in the stalls, leaning on her elbows.**

**"Start when you're ready, babe" she yelled, waving a hand. I smiled and place the bow on the string. I pulled it across the string and began to play. It was a fluid motion now. With the two hours worth of practice I did every day, it ought to be for a fortnight's work.**

**"**_**I am the Ice among the Fire,**_

_**The breaking point of understanding,**_

_**A mind full of locked, closed doors,**_

_**A shattered wasteland of broken dreams"**_

**I pulled out a chord that I had to raise my head with. The aucoustics in this hall were amazing. The sound vibrated off the walls and into the audience. **

**"**_**My past a list of unhappy endings,**_

_**Trapped in the darkness of Death's door,**_

_**But with God watching my every move,**_

_**I know that saftey is assured"**_

**I breathed in a deep inhale and smirked into the chorus.**

**"**_**I'll fly into the lights of day,**_

_**With wings made of gold,**_

_**I'll fly into the stratasphere,**_

_**And watch the world behold,**_

_**The morning sun,**_

_**The evening glow,**_

_**And everyone with time to go . .**_**"**

**I drifted into the ending piece.**

**"**_**With life on my side,**_

_**And my name that is lined with my soul,**_

_**But what should I do at the end?**_

_**What should I do when that ends?**_**"**

**I dragged out the last line as far as I could hold it. I finished and grinned. It was perfect. A single-person applause came from the back of the hall. Rosa clapped as she walked over towards her. My grin grew considerably.**

**"You know, that was unexpected. Maybe you come get EXAMINED on that piece" she suggested. I sighed and pulled a face.**

**"I told you, no examination" I complained. She climbed up onto the stage.**

**"Why?" she pouted. I gave her the 'You-know-why' face. She pouted a bit more. **

**"You are annoying" she growled. I gave her a smug smile.**

**"I know" I beamed. I grabbed the rosen off the side and slid it up and down the bow. She watched me as I readied my cello and bow and placed it in the case. I looked over to her.**

**"You know, I never wanted to be a musician" I said. Rosa perked up a little. **

**"What did you . . what do you want to be?" she asked. I smiled, locking up my case.**

**"A detective. But I want to work on cases that are creative. Confusing. Different" I explained "Like L". I giggled and throw my cello on my back.**

**"Wow . . That's some ambitious" she replied. I grinned.**

**"I hope I meet him some day" I continued "He seems like a very interesting person".**

**"Mmm . . . he is" Rosa trailed off. I flicked my head and stared at her intensely.**

**"Sorry?" I asked, making sure I'd heard it right.**

**"I said I bet he is" she replied. That's not what she said, I know it. She said 'He is'. He does she know? I shook the thoughts from my brain. I couldn't be thinking about that stuff now. There were other things I had to do.**

**"Hey, Ichigo, can we leave? Your dad had something important to talk to you about" Zelligo asked, hanging in the air behind me. I nodded once, and waved at Rosa.**

**"Okay, got to jet. Dad's got some important things to go through with me" I explained, walking down a couple steps of the stage stairs. I looked back. Rosa had a strange look in her eye. I couldn't leave her like that.**

**"Rosa, what's up?" I called. She snapped out of her daydream. I frowned a little.**

**"Umm . . nothing" she answered. I pouted.**

**"There's something wrong. What's up?" I demanded now. She sighed defeatedly.**

**"It's just a guy. We had an arguement. Happy?" she asked. I smiled.**

**"If it's bothering you that much, you just call me, okay?" I asked. She nodded once. I nodded in reply. She's need a guy to help her out, living on her own is doing her no favors.**

I wanted to scream and shout and jump up and down, but I didn't have the chance. Wams came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders loosely.

"Now, now, children. Ichigo has been through alot, and you're not helping. Now go inside and play" he instructed. The entire group complained but followed instruction. I sighed.

"Thank You" I smiled apprecaitively, patting his hand in thanks. He chuckled and lead me up the porch steps. Rosa stood up, passing the small child she held into the hands of the pale man sitting next to her. She walked up to me and her jaw dropped in complete shock.

"Ichigo Kita?" she breathed.

"You've met another?" I asked sarcastically, presenting myself. She giggled.

"I thought it was just a coinciedence . . " she trailed off, looking me up and down.

"Nothing's a coincidence" I replied. She smiled at me. Before I knew what was happening, I was being glomped and jumped up and down. I sighed, contempt and patted her on the head.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said. She calmed down a bit, still grinning like hell and eyes sparkling happily.

"Airi was right, Panda-Chan. Things are getting more exciting" she beamed at the guy sitting on the bench, child in hands and staring curiously at us.

"It seems so" he replied bluntly "Am I entitled to an explanation?". She nodded once, grabbing my hand and guiding me infront of him.

"Panda-Chan, meet my un-offical baby sister, Ichigo" she introduced. I bowed dramatically towards him.

"Pleasure to meet you, babe" I winked, saluting him. He nodded.

"And Ichigo, this" she held her words a little " is L". I gasped. This is . . L? Thee L? The world's greatest detective? Wow, he's . . . different than what I expected. But, hey, he's probably on vacation or something. I grinned and shook his hand gentle.

"It's a pleasure, Ichigo" he said. I looked down at the small child sitting on his lap. He was playing with his white hair. He stared at me with big, grey eyes. Almost empty. But full of curiousity.

"Who's this then?" I asked, crouching down to get a better look at him. He grabbed onto L's shirt and hide his face in it. L stiffened at this, not quite sure of what to do. I spotted a bracelet on his right wrist with a flat bead engraved with 'N'. My eyes lit up.

"Does your name begin with an N?" I asked. He looked behind his shoulder and nodded quickly. I smiled thoughtfully.

"Okay, so, let me guess . . . Nathan?" I asked. He shook his head, turning himself so one foot touched the bench.

"Right, okay . . . Nigel?" I asked. He shook his head again. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I thought not, that sounds like a man's name . . . . . Nate?" I asked. He was frozen and silent. I grinned.

"Nate? Is that your name?" I asked, beaming. He nodded swiftly.

"Call me Near" he replied. I gave a 'fan-girl' squeak.

"Oh My God, he's adorable" I squeled. Rosa laughed and leaned on my shoulder.

"He's my little Polar-Chan, aren't you, babe?" she winked. He nodded excitedly. I giggled. He was gorgeous. Cute. Darling.

"So, you two . . . .? " I asked, pointing between Rosa and L. They looked at each other with a confused look. Rosa clocked on and shook her head.

"No, of course not" she replied calmly and cooly. I smiled and stood up.

"It's cool. But I want a fill-in when we have time, okay? I want to know everything" I said. Rosa nodded.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be waaaaay more fun than I anticipated" Zelligo confirmed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RAI POV

Ichigo set up her cello in the living room, Aston and Airi were sitting on the sofa, dicussing something I couldn't hear from my perch. Matt, Mello and Linda were playing a game near the back windows and Robert was helping Lily with a story she was writing. I smiled at the scene. I looked over at L. He was staring at me intensely. I gave him a confused look.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged and sighed.

"Nothing, just wondering when I get to have you to myself again" he complained. I giggled.

"Soon enough, L, soon enough" I reassured him. He smiled a little. I perked up at my thought.

"Okay, so, these are the next generation of letters. So what are their letters?" I asked. He sighed thoughtfully.

"Okay, well, Near will be N, Mello will be M. Linda hasn't decide if see wants to join the letters but if she does, she will be L, but lowercase. Robert and Lily said they never want to work alone and the same goes for Aston and Airi. Robert and Lily will be RL, uppercase R and lowercase L. Aston and Airi will be A2" he explained, pointing out each one for me. I took in everything. It was amazing they were being trained already. For the rest of their lives.

"Okay, so who will succeed you?" I asked. I could almost see the grimace he was trying to hide.

"At this moment in time, I think Near will take my place" he explained "But Mello has the potential. I'm suppose to choose between them". He frowned. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Then I'll help you" I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Alright, everyone! I'm ready!" Ichigo shouted. I perked up at 'I'm ready'. The 2 words that you are very lucky to hear from Ichigo. All the kids gathered round the set-up she had created. Me and L stayed put. Ichigo watched me closely as everyone had gathered and we were still as the back of the room.

"Are you watching, or not?" she shouted at me. I shurgged and leaned back against the wall.

"We'll be at the back of the hall. Surround-sound experience" I smirked. She smiled and nodded. Ichigo sat with her cello and grabbed her bow, spinning it in her hand then gripping it loosely. She had kept that habit since Primary school. She dragged out a long, first note.

This was going to be a good experience for Wammy's. She going to turn this place upside down.

* * *

_Me: This is a basic little fill-in chapter coz we need to get to the good stuff in next chapter._

_Ichigo: Fine by me_

_Rai: Me too_

_Etsu: Agreed_

_Me: So, this is the little bit that makes suspense more exciting. Okay, now, for everyone who doesn't get the English School System. Primary School is the same as Elementary School. But Secondary School is like Junior High and High School, BUT, you only stay until you're 16. If anyone's confuzzled by that, message me or something. Okay, I'm bored, I'm going to go download some music and chat to my family or something._

_Rai: Okay_

_Etsu: Laters!_

___Ichigo: Have fun!_

___Me: Bye, My Peepz _


	16. Zellogi's With Me

_Me:Hello Everyone! Just want to say that this chapter took so long to write as it took me a whole day of school to figure out the riddle in the middle of the chapter (lolz middle riddle :3) _

_Ichigo: Yep, but it still wasn't that hard_

_Etsu: Shut up, Onee-Chan, she made it, didn't she?_

_Ichigo: I was just pointing out the obvious_

_Rai: You two better shut up or else *raises hitting spoon*_

_Ichigo + Etsu: Yes Rai-Rai :(_

_Me: I rate this chapter higher than normal due to the cursing used throughout by Ichigo and Rai. I don't own the Death Note Manga or Anime but I do own the OCs and Plot. Enjoy!

* * *

_

16. Zellogi's with me

ICHIGO POV

I sat on what was my new bed, in my new room, in my new life. An expected twist in my situation. I have encountered many things in my life already but I anticipated every single thing.

"Zellogi, explain to me again why you're still with me" I instructed. Zelligo sat cross-legged at the end of the bed.

"Coz of that" he answered, pointing at the Death Note sitting in between us. My feet were firmly placed on the floor, like I didn't want to fall off the ground. I shook my head and stood up.

"No, that's not what I meant" I said, walking over to the dressing table on the far side of the room. On the table was a bowl, filled to the brim with strawberries. I picked it up.

"My dad was killed, but I think he knew why he was to be killed. He died on the night of the fire. So someone set fire to the house?" I asked, grabbing a strawberry and biting into it. OMG, they soooo sweet.

"I could have been another shinigami" Zelligo comtemplated, stretching up a little. I perked up at this and sat infront of him. I placed the bowl between us, next to the Death Note. He took a strawberry and bit into it.

"Wow, they're sweet" he stated, slightly suprised.

"I thought so too. Anyway, another shinigami?" I asked. He shurgged and swallowed the last of his strawberry.

"He wasn't suppose to die so early" he explained "He still had a good 10 years left".

"So, why would another shinigami do that? If they saw you, then they would have picked someone else" I argued, biting into other strawberry. At least I could wash away the taste in my mouth when I thought about my dad. Ash and heat.

"Or . . there's another Death Note on the Earth that I don't know about" he added. I leaned my head from side to side.

"But that's pure speculation, Ichigo. To be honest with you, I think I need to tell you something" he stated. I stared.

"What?" I asked. He leaned in slightly.

"Your dad made the eye trade" he whispered. I froze. So he made the deal and died that day? That makes no sense.

"The eye trade? But he . . he said he-e wouldn't" I stuttered. Zellogi looked at me expressionless.

"With a family of assasins, come a family of difficult decisions" I whipsered. With a sigh, I shook my head.

"Why?"

"He had an objective, but the client didn't give him the name. He said 'I've known you a long time. I think who you know who I want dead'. I didn't say anything, it wasn't my place too. He explained that he would take a page of the Death Note and that I didn't to stay with you. Now that was the same night" I cut him short.

"The same night I got the Death Note, yeah, that's obviously. But does that mean he was known by the target beforehand?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"Most probably. But we could never be sure" he explained "but I made a deal with your dad that I would stay with you and look after you. Period". I couldn't get to grips with this. I just couldn't get my head around it. Dad died, but gave the Death Note to me? He saw this coming, didn't he? He knew he would die, and he knew I was the last of the Kita blood line? So, he must have set up something so I knew what he wanted me to do. But what?

"Umm, Ichigo?" Zellogi tapped me on the shoulder. I snapped off my thought trail and looked at him. He pointed to my now-lit-up jean pocket.

"Your phone's ringing" he stated. Yep, I missed the goddamn obvious, AGAIN. I pulled the phone out carefully and felt the vibration through my fingertips. I looked at the name on the screen. Just a number?

"It's just a number" I stated. Zellogi leaned in.

"Okay, I'm interested, put it on speaker" he instructed. I put it on the Death Note and froze before I pushed the button.

"No-one has this number. I changed it before we left" I hesitated. He gave a 'duh' look. I pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ichigo Kita?" said the voice on the other end. I hesitated a moment.

"Yes, this is Ichigo. Who, may I ask, is speaking?" I asked, pulling the longer bit of my fringe behind my ear.

"This is Lidia Atkins, English Representative of the FBI. I've received information that you may be connected to a woman called Rosa-Rai Waters. Is this true?" the woman asked. I sucked in a breath and took a quiet moment of contemplation.

"Why?" I asked. I heard the sigh on the other end of the line. Pssh, Amateur mistake.

"Because the woman you know as Miss Waters is a suspect in a serious murder case. Now is the infomation I received correct?" she huffed. Wow, _someone's_ had a bad day.

"What makes you think I can trust you?" I breathed, stretching up. I held another frustrated sigh. _Someone_ didn't get their coffee this morning.

"You will receive a text with a message that you will easily decode" she explained. My phone vibrated at that moment. I checked the message quickly.

**Liam. He watched our fabulous, beautiful Investigation like the snowy dove tropping among crows.**

Right, so . . . L, I am. I work for FBI. The . . . smart among the stupid? So, you mean . . L and Rai . . . he is . . . no. . . Bastard!

"Okay, I think I believe you a bit more" I admitted, the anger in my gutt spreading around my body.

"What's a bit?" she asked. I exhaled.

"Enough to let you continue. Where did you find this information?" I asked. The frustation seemed to spread through the phone and out into the open air above the phone. Did this woman get shot in the leg or something? It's like she _wants_ me not to anwser.

"Look Kid, that's classified. Now tell me, is the information correct?" she fumed. I huffed into the mic. She growled. I smirked. If I wound her up enough she'll shut up and let me alone.

"Maybe you should lead her off trail?" Zellogi suggested. I nodded.

"Well, I said you could continue, but I didn't say I'd tell" I anwsered "Now, I suggest you don't call this number again". She growled again at the other end.

"And why would that be?" she fumed again.

"Because I have a certain person in the vecinity that would be glad to track this call and cancel all communications from that area. For good" I threatened, adding the vemon in my tone. She huffed.

"Fine. Officer Out" she growled. The dial tone played. I pressed the end call button and stood up, brushing myself of invisible crumbs. Zellogi creaked up and spread his wings out for a stretch. I marched out of my room and looked both ways, like crossing a road.

"L! Where are you?!?!" I yelled. Silence replaced my echos. Oh, that's just perfect. I'll go searching. I rushed up the hall and knocked on his door. I could hear the rustling from other side of the wall. Someone else was in there. Probably Onee-Chan from what I gathered of their relationship. I'm almost glad Rosa finally has a guy of her own. I'm almost glad it's L.

"Yes?" he anwsered, opening the door carefully and slowly. His breathing had sped up a notch. Well, okay, I'm definately glad it was L.

"May I have a word with you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You can have two, I'm feeling generous" he suggested. It drenching of sarcasm got me steamed. My eyes narrowed.

"Very funny. Now please?" I insisted, pulling him outside. He followed my pull, not bothering to fight it.

"What is it?" he asked. I folded my arms and breathed in.

"Have you been working a case recently?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm on vacation" he replied. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Liar" I whipsered loudly, so he could hear it "Don't lie to me. You're working on the R Murder Case, aren't you?". He looked into my eyes, leaning into my face. I could see the shock he was covering. I smirked.

"You know, you shouldn't let me get this close" I warned.

"And why would that be?" he asked. My smirk grew.

"Because I'll do this" I stated. I pulled up my hand and slammed my now out-stretched hand into his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Now, this is the part where I explained. I just got a call from the FBI asking me for info on Rosa. Now, I guess a organisation like that wouldn't lie to me about someone like you working with them. You do it all the time. So, are you going to tell me the truth?" I explained. His breathing was heavy but his expression was non-existant.

"The FBI lie about alot these days" he corrected. I slapped him in the side with the back of my free hand. He flinched. That's not right. I didn't hit him that hard. . .

"Liar. Tell me the truth" I demanded. He huffed a little, not to be noticed by the un-trained eye. But I was the daughter of an assasin.

"I'm not obliged to say" he answered, lowering his head. I growled and practically throw his onto the floor. I could hear his bones batter against the wood floor.

"Son of a bitch, anwser me!" I demanded, leaning into his face. He lowered his head more.

"Fine. Yes, I am working on this case. But only because I can't get out of it. I feel that I need to see her name cleared. But they seem to wonder why I am proving her innocence. I'm a little agrivated. Am I not allowed to be human?" he asked me. I leaned in closer.

"No, you're not. Because you joined a case you knew was a set-up. You knew she was up for murder and breakout. And I know that she only got here two weeks ago. This case has lasted for three weeks. You lying, coniving bastard! Do you even care about her?" I asked. He stood up silently, giving him a good half-foot on me. I scowled.

"I care about her, more than I care about myself, more than I care about the world. I risk my life everyday but I would give up everything for her" he breathed. I silenced myself, feeling the gloss of sweat on my forehead.

"Then quit the case" I instructed.

"I can't" he argued.

"Then how the hell do you care for her?!?" I screamed, pushing him into the door. He bounced off it and dropped forward onto one knee. Rosa opened the door in utter shock. I looked up at her, the fumes of anger spewing out of my mind and into her. She covered her mouth, looking back and forth between me and L. I felt hot tears pricking the backs of my eyes. She walked over to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the scene like a small child. When we were far enough away, she threw my arm away from her and stared angrily at me.

"What. The fuck. Was that?!" she yelled at me. I breathed.

"He's working on your case" I whispered. She leaned in a bit closer.

"What?" she asked.

"He's the one that got you into this. The FBI. Just getting here. It was him!!" I yelled at the top of my voice. He was watching intensely. I snarled.

"You mean that L was head detective?" Rosa asked, grabbing my shoulders to keep me immobile. I sighed.

"He got you into this" I explained "And I just got a call from the FBI asking for infomation on you. They'll track that and catch you here, unless he calls off the investigation". She looked over to L. He was sitting on the floor now, with a look I could only describe as half-guilt, half-pain. She ran to his side and kneeled beside him.

"Is this true?" she asked. That was all I needed to here. I flicked my fringe to the side and walked down the hall. It was an amazement I kept things sane that long. Most places we end up, I'm either a loner or the rudest bitch you've ever met. Just coz someone's pushed the wrong button. L was just pressed the wrong button.

Now, Zellogi's with me, my dad's dead, and my idol just angered me like some teenage slut would. Apart from the missing slap in the face.

I know why my dad did the job he did. It's because he didn't have to deal with people like that.

* * *

_Me: Ichigo has a temper._

_Ichigo: No I don't. I have no filter._

_Etsu: For anyone that doesn't get 'filter' it means she speaks whatever she thinks. Most of the time._

_Rai: Yep, that's a basic rule of Ichigo's mind. :D_

_Me: I'm going to go download music to my phone and sit and read some more. Rollerskating practice tomorrow! Tah-Tah for now, luvvyz!_


	17. Roller Dance?

_Me: Hey! I have to keep this quick, coz I'm being borbarded with 'Give Mum the computer!' by my sisters. So this is chapter 17 Roller . . Dance? _

_All copyright for Death Note still applies as I don't own it_

_Enjoy!_

17. Roller . . Dance?

RAI POV

I looked across the dance hall. A silent wall of mirros, reflecting the soft laminated floor and tall, thin glass window, allowing the natural light to burst through into the open space. I smiled and pulled on my rollerskate fully, wiggling my toes in.

"Okay then, let's see if I still have it" I whispered to myself. I skated over to the CD Player and press PLAY.

Avril Lavinge - Alice. I skated into the middle of the floor as the intro played. I crouched into the starting position.

"_Creeping Out,_

_Spinning Around,_

_I'm Underground,_

_I Fell Down,_

_Yeah, I fell down_" I skated in a giant circle, and swung my arm full-circle over my head. I flipped my stance, half-spinning to glide backwards. I bent my knees slightly and swayed into a Camel Spin. It was light for me. Easy and gentle.

"_I'm freaking out, _

_Where am I now?_

_Upside down _

_And I can't stop it now_

_Can't stop me now, oh oh_" I swung out of the spin and into a figure 8, gliding slide to slide. I swapped back to backwards skating and threw myself into a double lutz. It was clean and I landed with accurance. Something I'd only ever done once before. I grinned, ducking down slightly to rest.

"_I,I, I'll get by_

_I,I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I,I, I won't cry_" I full-spinned and glided across to the CD Player again, stopping the track. I grabbed the Lucozade next to it and took a sip from it.

"Well, quite the performance" I heard from the far side of the hall. I flicked my head around. L was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, hands shoved into pockets. I bowed dramactically.

"It's a pleasure" I winked. He froze for a moment, as if he'd had a cae of Dejavu. It disappeared as soon as it arrived. He smiled.

"When did you buy those rollerskates?" he asked, pointing down at them lazily.

"A couple days ago. Wammy said it was a good idea. I got pairs for everyone" I explained, skating over to the store cupboard. The shoe rack was full of rollerskates of different sizes and colours.

"There's a pair for everyone in there. All the right sizes and in their favourite colours" I explained. He stuck his thumb in his mouth curiously. I grinned at him.

"That I would like to watch" he stated, looking over at me. I grinned even more.

"Don't think you get off so easy" I warned "I have a pair for you too". I pulled out a pair of plain white skates. On the heel, there was a Old English L imprinted into the fabric. He gave me a look of light suprise, but it was obvious he had deduced this. I grinned a toothy grin.

"Come on, babe" I instructed, turning him round and pushing him to the bench. He dropped down onto it with a BUMP. I pushed the skates on his feet and laced them up. He watched my every moment, I could feel his stare.

"There, all done" I confirmed "Now, do you know how to skate?". He stood up and wiggled his ankles around a bit.

"You tell me" he anwered bluntly. He skated skating around the hall at a fast pace. I smiled and skated into his loop. He sped up a bit and half-span infront of me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I grabbed his hands and crossed them. I circled my finger under his hand. He was slightly confused but got the message. Three full spins later and he had definately understood what I meant. He spun me into him.

"Launch me" I whispered into his ear. He nodded once and balanced me. I pushed up into a triple lutz. I landed solidly and switched into an arrowbesce (I'm sorry, I can't spell). I squeaked in happiness. He smiled at me and sped up to meet me. I grabbed his hand and spun under his arm.

"Okay, so the boy can skate" I admitted, continuing our ballroom skating.

"You expected any different?" he asked, grasping my other hand and using it to switch places. We continued to dance.

"Actually, I was more expecting a Roller Derby Champ, but what can you do?" I freely explained, skating backwards, him follwing egerly.

"Roller _Dance _National Champion 1993" he stated with a quick flick of the head to remove the bangs from his eyes. I pulled a confused face.

"I'm Champion '94" I thought aloud "So you were . . " i was cut short. He nodded.

"Yes. Elliot Lyons" he finished "The name I went by up until I turned 15". I tilted my head.

"Why?" I asked. He swallowed.

"I couldn't allow anyone from the school I attended tracking me via that name" he explained. I nodded, not needing more of an explanation.

"Wait a minute, secondary school finishes at 16" I corrected.

"I passed the GCSEs a year early" he stated, a slight smile. I nodded slowly.

"Because the all-mighty L had to be different, didn't he?" I chuckled sarcastically, poking him in the chest. He chuckled.

"And you?" he asked. I looked right up at him.

"Me what?" I asked back.

"I've gone through my school life. So, what about you?" he asked again. I shrugged and skated over to the thin window that faced out onto the fields of Winchester.

"I left school at 16 like everybody esle" I replied "I wasn't like you in that respect. I hadn't gotten my life planned out for me. I was going to be whatever my heart desired. I had my own group of girlfriends too. We would hang out all the time. I didn't want to lose that too quick". I sighed, placing a hand against the sheet of glass. He places his hand beside mine.

"Well, you won't much here" he whispered into my ear. I smiled and entwined my fingers with his.

"So I came to the right place then" I replied. I turned around and hugged him tightly. He hugged back after a moment. I smiled, pulling back a little and looking right up into him.

"I'm sorry about Ichigo yesterday, she still doesn't know how to control herself" I sighed "She's worse than me"

"Apology accepted" he anwsered, kissing me on the forehead.

"So, should we get them in? I want to see Airi and Aston in their skates" I asked. L nodded once. I grinned and skated over to the door, L's hand tightly in my grasp.

~*~*~*~*~

"Roller . . . Dance?" Robert asked, looking down at the pair of blue and green skates he had been given "Are you sure about this?".

I had everyone gathered in the dance hall. Mello and Matt were rolling around uneasily together, trying to race around the hall. Lily was helping Linda get to her feet and Airi was showing Aston how to half-spin. Ichigo hadn't turned up yet, but when she did, I knew she'd rip up the basics.

"Course I am" I confirmed "Why wouldn't I be?". He looked at me funny.

"Well . . . you are a bit . . . loopy" he stuttered, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Loopy? Don't think so" I pouted. I skated over to him.

"If you can put them on and stand up, you're fine. Now get going!" I yelled, pushing him over to a bench. He gave me an evil glare. I ignored most of it and turned away.

"Rai" L called from the doorway. I looked over to the door. L rolled in, with Ichigo held in a tight grip by the wrist. She pulled a face of pure misery. I couldn't help but smile. She also rolled in, on a pair of graffitied, black and white skates, that were worn and battered around the egdes.

"Hi Ichigo" I stuttered between failed attempts of hiding my giggles.

"Hi Rai" she grumbled, glancing between me and L, giving L a evil glare. I giggled a little more.

"So you finally found your rollerskates?" I stated. She pulled away from L's grip with a mighty tug.

"Yes, after about 20 minutes of searching and about five minutes of jumping. _Some_ people don't understand my height impairment" she pouted, throwing another cut-eyed glare at L. I smiled.

"Okay, everyone come over here!" I called. There was a turning of heads and and rolling of wheels until everyone was grouped around me.

"Right, well, since I had this idea that I would give everyone rollerskating lessons, we are going to put on a performance for our summer party!" I annouced. Everyone stared at me in almost disbelief.

"And how do you suppose we'll do that?" Airi asked, going all southern in her tone. I shrugged.

"Well, my logic tells me since everyone will have lessons twice a week till then and probably extra practices inbetween, then you should be ready by then" I explained, skating around the group as I did. They looked at me funny now.

"Right, and how does this work?" Robert asked, now standing upright and balancing marginally well.

"Okay, so, we'll have a group performance" I explained further, coming back to the front of the group "The little ones will do a performance together: So that's Matt, Mello, Linda and Lily. Now, everyone else will have solos, BUT, we'll also have pairs. Me and L, Aston and Airi" I froze a little at the last second to suck in the one lungful of air that would see me through my next words.

"And Robert and Ichigo" I lowered my voice a little. The amazement in Ichigo's gasp suprised me a little.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked. I nodded, folding my arms. She signaled for a private chat. I clapped my hands.

"Right, L, take a proper warm-up" I instructed "I'll be back in a minute". Everyone dispursed across the room and I followed Ichigo into the corner.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You know how I feel about working with boys" she breathed angrily "Why did you do that?"

"You need to get over this fear of yours" I growled.

"Right, so you expect me to let Twig-Legs to lift me?" she yelled, her words dripping sarcasm. I frowned.

"Look, you had an accident three years ago and I was training you, AND, to be completely honest with you, pairing you with Jude was a seriously bad idea" I admitted. She throw me a glare only Satan could be proud off. And I'm NOT joking.

"Then for this fear, I blame you" she snarled, sticking a finger in my face. My frown deepened. At that moment a hand touch my shoulder. I shivered.

"Maybe I should prove myself if this fear is getting to her" Robert said, now gently letting his hand leave my shoulder. He pushed himself right forward, leaving a few inches of space between them.

"I'm not weak, no matter how 'twig-legged' I am" he stated firmly "and just to prove this". In one fluid movement, he had Ichigo over his shoulder and was already skating away. I keep giggling as he turned his head, looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe I will like this Roller Dance thing" he admitted, winking at me. I burst into laugther. Summer is going to be soooo cool!!!


	18. Oh My God, He's Has An Ipod!

_Me: Hello World! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I've been away so long. I had soo much homework. And then I was banned from the computer unless it was homework. And a bunch of other crap got in the way of me writing, including myself. By the time I got back to the computer, I had a total mind-blank. Yep, when you're THIS good at writing, it's hard to keep it up. I kidding, I'm not that big headed. It's all of you lovely reviewers that make me write more and more and more! _

_Etsu: Keep Reviewing, People! I want to stay in the story!_

_Ichigo: Well, I'm okay. I've got another two fan-fics to be in._

_Etsu: Screw You :p_

_Rai: Whatever. C does not own Death Note, Anime or Manga (of which I have to go and get Volume 8 of) but does own the Chinese Takeaway Carton next to her!_

_Enjoy Chapter 18!

* * *

_

18. Oh My God, He's has an Ipod!

3RD PERSON POV

Rai knocked on L's door three times, moderately hard. She waited quietly.

"Yes?" he asked, opening the door and tilting his head. Rai's eyes lit up.

"You got money?" she asked. He nodded.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. She bounced up and pushed into the room. She scanned the room from the doorway, narrowing her eyes. She spotted the black wallet hiding in a drawer ajar, in the desk. She smiled and darted over to it. She picked it up and shoved it in her pocket.

"We're going shopping" she stated. His eyes widened. She smiled.

"What?" she asked, walking him out of the room and towards her own.

"Well . . . shopping" he stumbled over his words. She chuckled.

"I need some more clothes. At the moment, I'm kinda working with the stuff I could afford. But now, I have a boyfriend that WILL pay for it!" she explained, beaming. She shoved her door open and rushed around the room, gathering little things, dumping into a tiny messenger bag and rushing out again. L followed almost relucantly.

"You expect me to pay for YOUR clothes?" he asked, as Rai pushed him down the hall towards the stairs.

"Of course, because you love me, and you wouldn't want me to be upset, now would you?" she asked, pulling a childish, innocent face, fluttering her eyelashes.

"That's no reason to pay for you" he retorted. She let him walk down the stairs.

"Well, you have money to spare" she explained "So, obviously, you're going to be nice and get me half a new wardrobe".

"And how would you know I have money to spare?" he asked. Rai sighed awkardly.

"I may or may not have check through your bank statements before you did" she squeaked quietly. L turned around and stared her down.

"You did what?" he almost growled. It was something she had never heard from him.

"I better be going now . . . " she breathed, quickly ducking around him. L flicked himself around and tried to grab her, failing miserably as she darted over to the other side of the downstairs hall. She giggled into her hand and ran off. He chuckled and ran after her.

When he caught up with her, she was at the end of the corridor, pulling on her VANS trainers. He walked up behind her, silent (ninja-style! :3) and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up in the air and swinging her around. She squeaked as he swung her, kicking her legs around a little.

"You shouldn't through people's belonging, you know" he stated, putting her down, but not letting her go and whispering into her ear.

"Don't worry so much" she suggested "No-one except me will go through any of your stuff anyway". He turned her around, staring into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course" she smiled "Why wouldn't I be?". He fought the urge to roll his eyes. She giggled and kissed him. He kissed back, a weak smile lingering in the mix. He held her tighter. She hugged him aswell. Rai pulled away and dropped her head onto L's chest.

"You know, I should tell you something" she stated.

"What would that be?" he asked, looking down at her. She smiled into his T-shirt.

"You've just been jacked" she grinned. He gave her a confused look. She ducked out of his grip and ran over to the front door. Pulling her hand out of her pockets, she swung a white Ipod infront of her face.

"Oh My God" she smirked "He's has an Ipod!". She turned the door knob with her body weight and dropped out of the door, running down the porch stairs in giggles. She ran to the car, a chrome Chrysler, and jumped into the back.

"Hey Jonathan" she waved to the driver. Jonathan, Wammy's chauffeur, waved back, a warm smile across his face.

"Where to?" he asked. She smiled.

"Town Centre, but we have to wait for someone" she explained. He nodded. L opened the back door and hopped in, holding a pair of battered green and white tennis shoes.

"You really shouldn't steal a person's belongings either". He threw the shoes on the floor.

"But it's an Ipod! I don't have one of my own" she moaned. L sighed, tilting his head.

"Jonathan, please drive us to where ever we're going" he asked "and put the glass divider please". Jonathan nodded and pressed a button, the tinted glass divider sliding up. Rai flicked her legs underneath her as the car jerked into motion. She clicked her seatbelt and began to search through the L's music.

Sarah Brightman and Bocelli - Time To Say Goodbye

_Oh Bocelli. He's the weird Italian bloke that closes his eyes when he's singing._

Sarah Brightman - Fluers du Mal

Sarah Brightman ft Fernado Lima - Pasion

Fall Out Boy - Dance Dance

_(8) I'm two quarters and a heart down, and I don't what to forget how your voice sounds (8)_

Fall Out Boy - What a catch, Donnie

Fall Out Boy - Sugar, We're Going Down

Evanessence - Sweet Sacrifice

Three Days Grace - Never Too Late

_That would explain the piano music . ._

Three Days Grace - Pain

Linkin Park - Numb (Vitamin String Quartet Cover)

_Now I have to listen to that!_

Paramore - CrushCrushCrush (Vitamin String Quartet Cover)

Paramore - Emergency (Vitamin String Quartet Cover)

Green-

"Green Day?" she asked, now laying her head on his lap.

"What about Green Day?" he asked, strowing her hair.

"You have American Idiot on here" she stated, motioning it up towards his line of vision.

"Oh? Apparently so" he answered bluntly.

"And Know Your Emeny" she added. He nodded.

"And 21 Guns" she added. He nodded again

"And-" L covered her lips with his finger.

"You don't have to list them all" he said, shaking his finger at her. She pouted and pushed his finger off her lips.

"But you have a WHOLE two album on here!" she exclaimed, flicking through the Green Day stuff on the Ipod.

"Actually, I'm missing two songs to make it two albums" he corrected. Rai stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever" she grumbled. He lowly chuckled.

She flicked her finger against the Menu disc/circle.

"Alright. The Hoosiers" she beamed, clicking on the play button. The mini speakers connected to it began to play a synthesized guitar beat.

Cops and Robbers - The Hoosiers

She sat up on her knees and smiled, bopping around to the introdution.

"_You want a revolution,_

_And we're baying for your blood,_

_We're laying down the law,_

_And you name's Mud_" she sang, poking L in time with the beat. He didn't protest, but he wasn't the happiest of chappys.

"_You want to be a member of the human race,_

_You wants to be a good boy,_

_But you couldn't stand the taste_" she made actions to fit the words and pointed at her tongue on the last line, facing L.

"_Blame Simon!_

_Coz he said,_

_You got two lives down,_

_One life left,_

_Blame Simon!_

_Coz he said,_

_You could think better with a hole in your head,_

_You could think better with a hole in your head_" she danced around the back seat, not paying much attention to her surroundings.

"_If we catch a criminal,_

_When we catch a criminal-al-al-al,_

_There's nothing we can do,_

_But play Cops and Robbers,_

_Cops and Robbers_" she spun herself around, and lost her balance in the process, falling back onto L, knocking him over aswell. They landed in a heap on the far seat of the car. The Ipod stopped and they froze in position. They stared at each other almost amazed. The silence broke as Rai started to laugh. She flipped onto her back and began to laugh hysterically. L started laughing too. A proper laugh.

"I should be more careful" she giggled. He took a deep breath.

"Yes, something we agree on" he added. She didn't move after the laughter died again, lying on his torso. He relaxed and and layed there, just thinking. Rai started to flick through the rest of the music.

The Hoosiers - Rules

"I like that one too" she stated. PLAY.

"_Sense never seemed to make sense to me,_

_Not the sense you aministered repeatly,_

_I fled to the hills so I could clear my mind,_

_I could swallow the pills that I was prescribed_" she sang, bopping her head side to side.

"_People didn't always like each other, did they?_

_People didn't get along_"

"_I read the news,_

_But it wasn't good,_

_But the bad guys won when the good guys should,_

_Was it I told you that the world's not flat,_

_Tell the beautiful source it can be taken as fact_" L started to join in, something Rai could only smile at. More amazing than L, the world's greatest detective, climbing a tree . . . L, the world's greatest detective, singing.

"_People didn't always get along, now did they?_

_People didn't always like each other, did they?_

_Oh, you know you never get to find out anyway,_

_The game plays us for fools,_

_You know you never really get to have the final say,_

_Don't get to make the rules_" they sang.

_I like this. He's sharing a bit of my happiness. Before it was just sharing my fun. Now it personal._

She shifted up and kissed him on the cheek, dropping back to her original position. He smiled. She didn't stay for long. After a moment, she had flipped over and gently brushed his lips with hers. He joined egerly. And the music still played.

* * *

_Me: Okay, this is just to get things going again so I can write lots over my Easter Holiday. TWO WEEKS, NO SCHOOL, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! okaii, bit much, but I've had a few problem with a few teachers, what can you do?_

_Etsu: Leave the room?_

_Ichigo: Sock 'em one in the eye?_

_Rai: Catch 'em on the head with my Hitting Spoon?_

_Me: . . . I wasn't asking for suggestion_

_ALL: Oh . . . _

_Me: Okaii, it's 10:56pm, and I have art work to do in the morning, Good Night World. Sweet Dreams :3_


	19. Zellogi

_Me: Hey, back again! Okay, just to get this across, this is where I flop, massively. I've kinda done this in wrong order. I re-wrote and uploaded Chapter 20. And now I've uploaded Chapter 19 and next is Chapter 21. Yeah . . . that sorta bombed . . . but apart from that, EVERYTHING'S COOL! The whole world is sorta glowy with good vibes! Grade 3 violin on the go, a concert with the Urban Youth Orchestra in Stoke Newington, London on Saturday and a whole host of school projects coming up, things are looking up. I might even get my bass guitar for CHIRSTMAS :) _

_Re-writes are long, so I'll wrap things up. I'm a busy girl. DIMCLAIMER TIME! You know the drill._

_Enjoy the Re-write!

* * *

_

19. Zellogi

ICHIGO POV

I sat on my bed, waiting. I was tense as anything. The whole situation was pounding on my shoulders like the weight of the world. My eyes pained to cry, but I wasn't in the mood. Maybe when I wasn't waiting. I was tired and hurting and ready to punch someone's lights out if they pissed me off.

Cranky.

That's the word. My brain hurt. Too many brain dreams. Too many visions. They've only unearthed themselves since I arrived. The Aura of this house was as crappy as hell and twice as colourful. So much sadness. So much anger. So much emptyness. Like stepping out of the universe and into the Void.

"You seem tense" Zelligo stated, laying back onto my bed, hands under his head. I creeked round, my vision beginning to redden in annoyance.

"You don't say" I groaned sarcastically "why don't you bring up my pale complexion too?". He held his hands above his head in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Chill out" he huffed "This is supposed to get stuff OFF your chest". I couldn't help but let my emotions get the better of me. I was too tired to care.

"You're not helping" I huffed, crossing my arm over my chest and facing forward again. I closed my eyes to clear my vision of red.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But please relax, I can see the minutes you're taking off your life already" he complained. I stuck my nose in the air.

"Like it matters" I argued "It's the sort of thing I thrive on". He chuckled dryly.

"Well, you are the only person I've ever come across that can take life from other humans. As well as giving it" he admitted. What?

"Giving and taking life?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep. You always take a little life off of everyone you hate with a passion. It's quite amusing actually. You did that to the black haired guy . . L! Yeah, that's his name" he explained. I gasped, Ohshit . .

"I did?" I breathed, eyes widening without control.

"Yeah, but you gave it back. I wasn't expecting that" he continued. I thought about this carefully.

I never occured to me that I could give life and take it. But I understand why, if I can, that I took away some of L's. Because he's a convining, little bastard. But why would I give it back? Maybe . . . no. Or. . . that's not right either. But . . .yeah, it must be. Because I could hurt Rosa. Their connection is as strong as our's. I'm not the type of person to break something like that.

"Rosa . . " I breathed.

"Yeah?" she answered. I flicked my gaze towards the door. Rosa stood, leaning into the room, a questioning look on her face. I had to think on my feet.

"Oh, you're here, good" I managed to say "Come sit with me". She slipped into the room and hopped onto the bed. I exhaled quietly.

"What's up?" she asked. I sighed into the ends of my sleeves, which were now covering my mouth.

"I need to show you something" I quietly explained, putting my hand behind my back. I felt the end of the Death Note, the cover a smooth leather texture. I grabbed the end of it and pulled it so it was inbetween me and Rosa. She stared at it for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head. I held it infront of me.

"Touch it. There's more to see" I instructed, pushing it encouragingly towards her. Rosa hesitantly put her hand out and touched it.

You could hear a pin drop from how quiet it was. Rosa was looking past me, at Zellogi. Her eyes were filled with amazement and almost wonder. I looked back towards Zellogi. He was just standing there like a lemon.

"Come on, Z. At least say 'hello' "I groaned. He looked over at me and gave me a silent 'sorry'.

"Umm, hi" he said, giving Rai a little, nervous wave. I slapped my forehead. She stuttered a wordless mass of half-words for a few seconds.

"Uh, umm, hello" she replied. She nervously leaned towards me "So, what's that, and what is it doing in your bedroom?". I looked back at Zellogi.

"He's a Shinigami, and he's my friend" I explained simply. She almost choked on my words, giving a breathless little squek as she sat up taller.

"Shinigami? You mean a . . ." I cut her short.

"Yes, a Death God. A Reaper. The weird things that come out of the sky to kill you. I could go on, but I think he's getting offended" I looked back. Zello's headdress metal glinted at me.

"But . . then that means that's a Death Note" she gave me a look of confusion. I nodded. Rosa pulled herself forward towards my face.

"You shouldn't be dealing in such black magic" she warned. I pushed her back and brushed off my clothes of invisible crumbs.

"It's not black magic" I retorted "It's a fact of nature". She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't call owning a Shinigami nature" she admitted. Zellogi came and sat on the bed behind me.

"I resent that" he pointed "I'm her friend, you know"

"I'm sorry for offending you" Rosa apologized, putting a hand against her heart. Is it just me, or does she do that alot?

"I explain the problem with using the sciencifically impossible. Like using a hex or casting a exorcist's circle. Bad idea around the sciencific" she explained, again. I huffed.

"And this was suppose to make things better" I grumbled. She choked a gasp.

"Better? If anything, this makes things worse! If someone comes in here and finds this" she flung the Death Note into my face "we're fucked. And I mean it this time". I gave the Death Note and Rai a once-over.

"I needed you to know" I explained calmly.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't be the only one" I yelled, pulling the scruff of her T-shirt. Wasn't that L's?

"I couldn't keep Zellogi a secret from you. Don't you get it?" I motioned sharply at him. Rai scowled.

"No, I don't" she denied, pulling away from me and standing up beside my bed. Then there was a knocking at my door.

"I'm gonna go. I don't want to see him around the house ANYWHERE, got that?" she asked. Well, that's a tiny bit of an understatement. I nodded in agreement anyway as she left the room. It was L on the other side of that door, I know. He gives off this weird black-grey-sorta-blue-sorta-green-with-a-bit-of-white-mixed-in aura feeling that eats into the back of your head when he comes about 20 feet on you. Serious presence.

"Well that was useless" Zellogi stated. I turned around to face him.

"Biggest understatement of the year" I laughed, but it died away quickly.

And this was suppose to help me.

* * *

Reviews are adored, as always. Sorry about the type, the mouse is being silly and I can't get the Italic to work ;( 

~C~


	20. A Gift From Above

_Me: Hey, I'm back! Rewrite time! This is the re-written version of Chapter 20, A Gift from above Above. This chapter was originally written in the earlier months of 2010 and now I've come back to it. There will be a translation bar at the bottom of the chapter for all the Japanese in this chapter. _

_Rai: Geez, the suspense was killing me!_

_Etsu: I thought we would be forgotten about!_

_Ichigo: Thank You, the universe!_

_Me: DISCLAIMER TIME! I own none of Death Note, be it storyline, characters or basic character designs. I only own my storyline, MY OCs and the bottle of strawberry scented body spray beside me. Enjoy the edited chapter!

* * *

_

20. A Gift from Above

ICHIGO POV

I lay in my bed, the pinky-red covers, my head on my strawberry pillows, unable to sleep. A week today, and it's going to be my birthday. 15th May. And I'm going to be 14. My first birthday as an orphan. It's screwing with my brain. Or maybe it's the rain.

It was really pouring out there. The windows were splattered with water and there were a couple thunder cracks and lightning flashes. It was really loud in the quiet of the house. A rare occurance in this place.

"Oh, the one time there's peace, I can't sleep" I grumbled, and turned onto my other side. I curled into myself and the duvet. At least I was warm and cozy. Until there was a knock at my door. Or what I thought was my door. I moaned a little and sat up sluggishly.

"What?" I called, waiting for the door to open and someone to come in and ruining my sleep. When no-one opened it, confusion was my reaction. I heard the knocking again. Where was it coming from? I looked around the room, scanning every detail that was visible in the near-darkness. There was nothing in the area that could knock against something. Well, nothing _inside_.

I noticed a shadow outside the window. It was constantly moving. I slid out of my covers and pushed myself up to standing. My depth perception was a bit off in the dark but I made it to the window okay. I looked at the shadows now moving aggrivatedly, still knocking against the window-frame. I knocked against the window in reply, curious. It angrily knocked back and waved. It seems familiar in a way. I opened the window and pushed my head out a touch to get a closer look.

A sudden cold splash splashed my face in the form of a hand. I had the urge to scream but repressed it for some reason. I'm not sure why. The figure had climbed into the room within my two secconds of my thinking and had me in a bear hug. It was wet and slimey against my bare arms and legs. It only clicked back into my mermory I was my undies and a T-Shirt. Goosebumps ran up my back along with a cold shiver up my spine. The firgue itself was taller than me, only by about three inches, but taller. I noticed the longish, water-slick hair was of a light-colouring. Then his curious, green eyes glowed like a glo-stick.

"Misu watashi, Ichigo?" he whispered into my ear, gliding a finger across my bare left arm. I could barely breath, but I didn't mind. The masculine tone to his voice was new to me and shook my mermories in the back of my mind.

"Jude . . ." My voice faded away through sheer brain meltdown. He . . found me. After all the moving and aggro. He came for me. I felt the warm tear in amongst the cold drips. This tear became many and I exhaled a chuckle.

"I can't believe . . " my words escaped me again. He hushed me and loosened his hug a fraction. The corners of my lips tilted up in pure delight.

"How . . did you find me?" I asked, more of a whisper. He hushed me again and started to move me towards my bed. I understood it, obviously. I was freezing my arse off as it was. He was one of the few people that could calm me and instruct me in a single word, a single . . sound.

"Quiet, Kuro Enjeru. I know this may have startled you" he whipsered. I chuckled under my breath enough from him to hear.

"More along the lines of scaring me half to death" I laughed sarcastically. He chuckled in the same manner as I. I felt the edge of my bed, the covers slightly softer than the air around it. My legs gave in and I fell into the pile of duvet. Jude let me drop. I knew why. I don't trust people holding me up anymore.

He sat beside me and shrugged off the, now-apararent, jacket he was wearing. Under the jacket, he was wearing a dark hoodie, of which I couldn't tell the colour due to the darkness. His shoulder hunched in slightly as he leaned forward. He was alot more musculer than before. But his neck was still slender as always.

"You're cold, aren't you?" he asked, flicking his glaze over towards me. Then all over me. I could feel him scan every aspect of me.

"No Shit" I chuckled in a whisper, wiping my cheeks of wet. He exhaled a laugh and brought his hand to my cheek, wiping it softly and there after just stroked it. I softened and slumped slightly, relaxed by the gently movement.

He suddenly took his hand away and I wavered from my upright position. I wanted to grumble but he was up to something. He stood up and scanned the room intesnely, narrowing his eyes to see through the darkness. He widened his eyes and he strode over to the lamp on my bedside table.

Light poured into the room, filling all of the shadows. I could see him much better now, all of his features. His hair was darker, mostly due the water that was dripping out of it. It was slightly longer too, giving him a side-fringe that framed his face perfectly. His eyes were starting to finally match his face, not as large and child-like as before, but the same bright, glowing green that made him so unique. His skin was still pale, though. I never understood that. He loves to sit in the sun but his skin doesn't tan. He doesn't even burn. He can just . . . . sit.

He was wearing a black hoodie marked with an silver 'X' on the right shoulder. I remember drawing that X. It took us three wash cycles to figure out is was a metallic fabric pen. It was stretching a little at the shoulders, where his had broadened. Still looks perfect on him. His legs were still string-beany compared to the rest of him.

He came and sat beside me again, gathering the covers and wrapping them around my shoulders. It was warm with my body heat and I snuggled my nose into the duvet, smelling the strawberry scent I seems to leave behind everywhere I go. Jude chuckled at my actions, now sitting next to me and brushed a hand through my hair. It felt good, considering my hair was knotty and nasty and quite possibly flat on one side and afro on the other. I smiled anyway.

"I missed you" I whispered, looking down to the covers I was sitting on, fiddling with it a little. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I missed you too" his voice was low and soft, happy and gentle. He leaned forward till he rested his forehead on mine. The luminaous green of his eyes filled my vision. Beautiful green pools of forever.

"I . . . " I tried to pick the right words "I have alot of questions to ask you". He smiled a smile as soft as his voice.

"I know" he answered "And I have all night"

"To be completely honest, I think you're crazy" I stated, crossing my legs and pushing the best part of a strawberry into my mouth. He shrugged and hugged me tighter.

I was sitting on his lap now, still on my bed, now made-up, with half a bowl of strawberries to my left and a half head of oily, knotty fringe to my right.

"You know, I expected that from you" I admitted. I smiled, swallowing the berry.

"But _I've been days without food,_

_I've been weeks without sleep,_

_Keeping this in_" he sang so softly, it was so pretty. For a boy. He slid my body round so my feet were firmly planted on the bed. Then he gently planted his lips on mine. He was so soft in his touch, like he didn't want to hurt me. He had a way of taking my touch in hand but avoiding it at all costs at the same time. It's a confusing feeling.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him suck me in. The warmth from his body flowed through my body, heating my naked legs. The problem was that my T-shirt was creeking up my body, and when my stomach became bare I shivered and pulled away.

He opened his eyes and looked at me half-mischivous, half-_almost_-curious. Those green eyes hide nothing from me anymore.

I pulled my T-shirt down abruptly and breathed in deeply.

"No" I stated simpled, crossing my arms across my arms and sitting up straight. He played innocent.

"No what?" he asked, sliding his hand just under my T-shirt. I slapped it away as quick as it came. He half-pouted, quite dissapointedly. I shot him a angry glare.

"Don't look at me like that" I instructed, annoyed. His mouth open slightly in a FAKE shock.

"What did I do? You were seeming to enjoy it" he chuckled. I gasped and turned away from him, hunching my shoulders.

"What if someone came in here and saw you? This house is full of kids that don't know the meaning of _privacy_" I exaggerated the word privacy for full effect.

"Well, no-one knows I'm here, so let's make the most of it" he sugested, trying to pull me towards him again. I wriggled out of his grasp and turned to face him.

"One name, one syllabe, three letters" I gave the clues, using my fingers for the numbers.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Rai". A dead silence fell between us. A silence only broken by a knock on the door. Our gazes both switched to the door.

Just My Luck.

* * *

_Translation Bar:_

_Misu Watashi, Ichigo? - Miss me, Ichigo?_

_Kuro Enjeru - Black Angel_

_Me: Reviews are adored as always, and I hope you enjoy the bettered chapter. I have much to do! So, watch this space ~C~_


	21. Secret Under The Bed

_Me: I'll make this short. The re-uploading things getting old. And my brain's getting sleepy :3_

_DISCLAIMER! You know the drill._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

21. Secret Under The Bed

RAI POV

I knocked on Ichigo's door again with my free hand. My other hand was full of sheet music L and I had prepared earlier. There were a few dozens sheets that we came up with, both vocal and cello. We didn't leave the house due to the rain and had nothing better to do. Well, L had something about my FBI case, but apparrently it's of no relevance to my _situation_. I didn't know what he meant by that, as he was facing away and speaking in the usual monotone.

"Ichigo? Let me in!" I called, knonking yet again. I pressed my ear against the door. Whispers. Low, soft whispers. But there was Ichigo-low and boyish-low. It couldn't understand that though. Everyone was downstairs.

"Coming!" she called back. More muffled whispers and shuffling. It was slightly louding than she probably realized. I brought my ear away from the door.

At that same moment, the door swinged in and revealed Ichigo, her hair practically on sideways and her breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"Oh Rai. What did you want?" she asked, a bit flustered. I gave her my ...okay... stare.

"Hi . . um . . I just wanted to give you this music L and I arranged today. Thought you could use something a bit newer" I explained, holding out the papers. She nodded and carefully peeled them from my fingertips. She flicked through them, nodded softly while doing so and began turning into her room.

"Come in if you want" she said, with some warmth. I could have swore I heard a muffled gasp then, but shrugged it off. Her breathing was still tense as I walked in. I scanned the room as she found a place for the papers.

The computer screen was lit with a tinted-blue light that gave the room an almost eerie feel. It was messy, with clothes hanging at every angle on most of the surfaces and art equipment scattered across the floor, but her bed was perfectly made.

"Ichigo?" I asked, leaning against the door as I closed it. Her head span around almost nervously.

"Hmm?" she replied, sitting on her white, graffitied spinny chair. Her eyes were wider than usual, which disturbed me _ever _so slighty.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she anwsered, just a little bit too quick for my liking. She swivelled around on her chair to face me.

"Just wondering . . ." I trailed, giving the room a once over. I could hear an almost heavy breathing, and knowing that it was neither of us, I was starting to get slightly suspicious . . . . okay, ALOT suspicious. I scanned the room again for any tell-tale signs of a hider. I couldn't really see much due to the severely reduced light of the computer.

But I found it. The covers on her bed were creased in one direction. I walked over and sat down on the bed, Ichigo following my every movement. I was now certain that she was hiding something. I leaned on my elbows and smiled.

"So, have you been practicing with other? We were hoping for everyone to perform together after all of your exams" I stated, staring her intensely. The times I wish I had glasses . . Oh well . . .

She looked at me, confusion and annoyance both written across her face. And probably the rest of her too.

"I don't know what exams you're talking about, but I have practice with people" she answered, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair with a attitude only Ichigo could pull off.

"Who?" I asked, a geniuene question as I wasn't expecting her to have done so.

She shrugged, pulling a face, like she didn't want to say.

"Robert and Linda" she answered "Since they play viola and violin, I thought it would be a decent idea". I smiled, despite all thoughts racing.

I won't bother grassing on her. She deserves a break from torture. Especially from me.

I stood up and walked over till I was beside her.

"Good on you, Ichi-chan, I didn't think you liked people here, but here you are, working with them" I congratulated, patting her on the shoulder "Keep it up, and I might put a good word in about your Spanish exam". She looked at me with a mocking look.

"You're bluffing" she retorted, sliding down further into the chair.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" I asked, walking towards the door. I looked back to see Ichi smiling.

"Tiemo, Rai" she called, blowing me a small kiss, before returning to her computer.

"And you, Chica" I replied, thuce grabbing the door handle and going to make my exit. But I turn.

"And you can come out now, Whoever-you-are" I called back into the room.

I could hear Ichigo practically exploding as I close the door.

I wonder who that was . . . .

* * *

_Translation Bar:_

_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? - Why would I do that?_

_Tiemo - I love you (excuse my bad spelling, if it's wrong, but it took me at least four tries to get to this conclusion)_

_Chica - Girl (Or in this case, Girly)_

_Me: Reviews are adored, as always, I'm getting really tired now (and it's only 9:50pm!) Bye! _

_~C~_


	22. ATTENTION

!ATTENTION!

Re-writes

Hi Everyone, now, I haven't really written anything good recently, so I'm going to start an enormous re-write season of some of the chapters, starting with:

Chapters 18 through 21 - I wrote them extremely badly, half the grammer and spelling is wrong and the story strays alot, I've written them completely OOC for most of the characters, so those chapters are going to be fully re-written.

Most of the other chapters are okay, except for spelling and grammatical errors, so you'll see slight differences with the rest of the earlier chapters.

So over the next couple of months, I won't write any new material, but I will be sure to correct anything I flopped on.

Be sure to come and check for any changes and REVIEWS ARE LOVELY AS ALWAYS ^_^

Playlists

Furthermore (as an added extra to the re-writes) I'm looking for L's full playlist to re-write, as I was kind of working with what I had at the time. So if you read this, message me with what you think L would listen to. If it's just band/artist names or just song names, whatever, just as long as they get to me. You would be doing me a big favour!

Thanks, You guys are amazings! ^_^

LATERS! :3

Fallen Angel's Halo xoxo


End file.
